The Love Foreverlasting
by RagingDemon2011
Summary: Post RE4, before RE5. Leon and Ada, by fate, meet again, this time able to see that they were meant for each other. However, an old enemy is bent on finding Ada, and Leon will do everything he can do to save her life. Leon X Ada, a bit of Chris X Jill.
1. Taking Off

_**Howdy Resident Evil fans, this is HeroOfDarkness2005 writing a new fanfic in SUCH a long time! I haven't written and submitted a fanfic in a while, I'm not going to lie. I've been quite busy since this is my final year in high school, and I definitely need to get into a really good University. Because of that, don't expect updates from me too often, whether you like this story or not.**_

_**This is my first Resident Evil story, but I've actually been a fan for years. My favourite game out of all of them is the first Resident Evil game released, and after that would be Resident Evil 4 since it revolutionized the series.**_

_**This story will be set RIGHT after Resident Evil 4, which is 4 years prior to the events of Resident Evil 5. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Taking Off**

It only seemed days ago since all this happened. It was quite unbelievable that he had made it out alive from the nightmares in the Spanish village of Pueblo. Mad, insane, parasite-driven men and women chasing after him with knives, sickles, axes, pitchforks, maces, crossbows, tasers, and even chainsaws. The mission was much more of a hectic than he anticipated.

Leon S. Kennedy managed to rescue the president's daughter Ashley Graham without her bruised or damaged in anyway. She was in perfectly fine condition, with the agent taking all the hurt. It didn't matter though. He would soon come back to the American region and heal his wounds. The physical ones at least.

He had been cut in the forearm and had a huge gash on his shin, as well as a small scar on his face. The latter reminded of the treachery caused by Jack Krauser, his fellow soldier in battle who sided with Umbrella and Los Illuminados. It somewhat made Leon cringe every time he began picturing Krauser's mutated arm to realize how much he has changed over two years his absence in the office.

More importantly, he could not forget about Luis Sera. He had managed to befriend him shortly after his rescue, and helped Leon find a cure to the infection from the Las Plagas. If it wasn't for him, he and Ashley definitely would have joined the bunch of Ganados that were waiting to kill anything in sight.

Out of all of them, however, the one person he could not forget at all was a woman in red dress. Someone Krauser referred to as "the bitch in the red dress". She saved him countless times, both from the Raccoon City incident that occurred six years ago and what happened just a few hours ago.

Throughout six years, Ada had came to his mind. It would most certainly be exaggerating to say that he thought about her every day, night, hours, minutes, and even seconds. Maybe just every six hours a day. He was single and somewhat lonely, despite the massive amount of friends he made both in the office and out. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen on Earth. She may have done the bad things, but that didn't matter much after helping him get out of the nightmare alive, with Ashley.

He shook the thoughts in mind and kept controlling the Jet Ski. He could feel Ashley shivering from the cold that she got from the water. At least she knew how to swim a little bit, or float over water. Otherwise he would have failed the mission miserably after she drowned.

"You okay?" Leon turned his face to ask, but seconds later looked forwards to where he was driving.

"Y-Yeah… I'm f-fine." She managed to sputter out.

The answer was quite obvious that she was merely attempting to avoid ways to make Leon worry. He was able to see fake answers like that without much difficulty.

"We're not too far away from a nearby town… according to this map that came with the Jet Ski…" Leon said his thoughts out loud, and pulled out a small map Ada attached.

He stopped the power and took a glance at the map. He's been using the thing for what seemed like hours now, at least if he had to ball-park it. Still, life would be filled with so much unexpected events that no one would ever imagine where this map could lead to. Plus, it was Ada. Her directions could lead to a random effect; disaster or a gift, who the hell would know?

He decided to give this a shot, and decided to head his way to the town nearby… in which was labelled "Rabolu" on the map.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

A woman sat on the helicopter… wearing the red dress with marks of butterflies on them. Her black hair swayed as the winds blew it to different direction. Her eyes had been lit by the sunlight. Her lips contained the taste of what any man would wish to kiss.

Ada Wong had finished her mission, which had two different parts. One in which she had to finish for Wesker… the other, was preventing Leon's death. It never came at the price of betraying him though, and it wasn't her first time she ever did go against him. She held him at gun point just for the Plaga Sample… then again, if she was to let things go just the right way, she had no choice but to take it by force.

She took one last look at the Plagas sample, remembering well that she had went through this nightmare without being seriously hurt. Maybe just the small cut that was made when she barely escaped decapitation from the giant axe. She could not believe she was about to be a sacrificial human for them, but the Ganados always were fools to underestimate her powers.

Other than that, not a single cut or bruise was made on her flesh.

What made her cringe was the thought of trying to think of a lie for Wesker. What if he found out the Plaga sample Ada was about to give was a fake one? More importantly, what she do once he finds out that Leon was still alive?

The latter was quite a big issue. Leon was known for being a government agent, and there was no doubt Wesker would track down all the activities possibly happening around the headquarters in Washington. Hell, it was even possible that it would be on the news. The chances of having a president's daughter being kidnapped held secret throughout the nation would be slim, because otherwise the Ganados would never have expected an American agent to be sent.

Then again, since the press would not have the privilege to release the story out of the closet, this just _might_ be kept a secret. Unless if Graham actually was stupid enough to let stories like this be told around the world.

The thoughts began to hurt her head for some time, and she was fed up trying to think of ways to bail herself, and possibly Leon, out of trouble. She just sighed, relaxed, and watched the ocean down below.

As she watched, she saw a Jet Ski speeding down the ocean.

* * *

After a few more hours of Jet Skiing, Leon and Ashley finally managed to dock themselves in a small town of Rabulo. They got off the Jet Ski and asked permission to station their Jet Ski there for the time being… although he doubted he'll ever use it again.

The town was just as rural as Pueblo, but at least he didn't have to deal with any people wielding sharp objects at all. They were completely harmless, and the complete opposite of the Ganados he saw in the village. The village was bigger than the one before; there were more people working, and actually saw children helping out adults. Last time he remembered, there were no children in Pueblo. The only thing close to a kid he saw was Salazar, who claimed he was twenty years old. Whether he was lying or not, the little bastard was a kid nonetheless to him.

Leon thought somewhere near the town would be an idea place for a chopper to land. Not in the town itself, obviously. Maybe a few miles away from the village would be good, and soon they would fly their way towards the Pacific Oceans and be heading home tomorrow. He opened his comm. Link and established contact to HQ.

"This is Agent Leon S. Kennedy to Operator Ingrid Hunnigan. Can you read me, over?" Leon called out through the radio.

"Roger that, Leon. I hear you five five five. How can I help?" She asked.

"Hunnigan, I'm requesting a helicopter transport here in Spain. I'll set up a beacon around here somewhere for our extraction point." Leon explained.

"Copy. The chopper could take a while though… maybe even over night from that time zone. So you might need to find a place to stay in… and maybe buy me some souvenir on the way." Hunnigan joked, laughing.

"Heh, yeah, if I could afford any. Anyway, thanks for the help. Over and out." Leon hung up.

"How long do you think we'll be staying here?" Ashley asked, still shivering from the cold. Being sleeveless as she was, there was no doubt she could not get any freezing.

"Maybe just for one night here... if we can find a place to stay." Leon replied, and was looking for an inn they could stay in for the day.

He turned to look at Ashley, and could hint that she was probably looking forward to going home real soon. She would have to hold up a little longer. Unless if humans could fly. Pigs couldn't fly neither, so what could they do?

Like clockwork, Leon managed to find an inn nearby.

"I guess we could stay in there for the night…" Leon muttered to himself.

"_That_ place? You're kidding me, right? I'm sure there's a better place nearby." Ashley complained.

"Well you don't want to stay in a dumpster like you did earlier, do you?" Leon teased, snickering a little bit.

Ashley gave him a dirty look, but sighed nonetheless and replied in defeat, "Fine… let's just go."

Leon managed to let out a small laughter as they went inside the inn. From the exterior it already looked like something that was almost torn apart. Maybe just thirty percent of it. There was at least 3 stories from what he could see.

The two entered inside the old building and saw an old lady by the receptionist desk. She gave them a smile, and was easily able to recognize that Leon and Ashley were Americans by their looks, so she tried her best to speak English.

"Hello! Won't you come in?" The receptionist greeted. The accent was rather horrible, but she wasn't to blame for that.

"Hi, we are here just for one day… and we would like one room just for one night please." Leon politely requested.

"Yes, of course!! Would you like anything else?"

"Umm… no, nothing much actually.

"Of course!! Please wait."

The old lady walked out of the room briefly, got out a pencil and a paper, and wrote them down in Spanish. Ashley seemed somewhat happier that she was sharing a room with him, probably as a sign of safety. He sometimes got the feeling that she had a thing for him, but he thought she could find someone else around his age.

Besides, he was in love with someone else anyway.

Shrugging the thoughts off, Leon saw the receptionist speak, "There we are, I got keys to your rooms. Please enjoy your stay."

She led them both to their rooms. The room wasn't exactly the cleanest room in the world, maybe just about a piss stain. The walls were torn apart, the beds had some stains on them, the floor was a little dirty as well. The bathroom wasn't any cleaner neither. The shower booth and the sink were filthy like they never seen. He could see Ashley nearly barf, and Leon was obviously trying hard not to as well. Still, they had no choice. It wasn't like they were in the industrialized city as they were accustomed to living, so they couldn't exactly expect much.

Leon finally got out his IR beacon out, "Ashley, stay here. If you need me just come over here."

"How about I just walk outside for a bit… it's better than staying in here all day. This place is just plain retarded." Ashley blurted.

"…You aren't cold from going under the ocean like that?"

"I figured a bit of cold wouldn't be as bad as staying in a dirty room."

Leon snickered, "Alright, suit yourself. Again, if you need me just yell."

Ashley nodded, and the two headed outside…

* * *

About an hour of walking away from the village, Leon set up an IR beacon beneath the soils, turning it on in the process. He soon walked back to the village, getting some more exercise on the way. As he was returning, however, he noticed a few Spaniards talking with Ashley. They was no doubt that they would be interested in United States, and they would be asking an American girl about how it was like there.

He heard the conversation as he approached.

"Hey, Leon! You're done already?" Ashley exclaimed, excited that he was here.

"Yeah, so who are they?" Leon wondered.

"…I don't know, but they asked me questions about how USA was like, if that's what you want to know."

"Heh, guess you just became popular today to these jolks."

One of the Spaniards approached, "You never told us we'd meet some cute senoritas like this one here."

Another one of them added, "Yeah, maybe we should visit America someday too eh?"

Leon smirked, "Suit yourself… if you can."

The two walked back to the inn and took a rest for the evening…

* * *

When they returned to their room later in the night, the two started talking about something Leon wished he didn't want to.

"Hey Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I've been thinking… while you were in that whole mission rescuing me and such, and I appreciate that… but how did you manage to get through all that trouble all by yourself? I rarely see dad sending just one person on any mission."

Leon paused for a bit, "Well, let's say I have more training than most people at our office."

He noticed a question coming up from her, "More training? You mean extensive training that the guards in the White House?"

"Not what I would call extensive… you've heard about Raccoon City, right?"

"Yeah, but that town is completely off our map now. What does that have to do with you though?"

Leon knew by the time he would start explaining things to her, she would instantly regard him as insane. He would tell her about zombies, monsters, bio organic weapons and such, and she would never believe in such BS. Then again, she did see such mutants like that in Pueblo, so he might as well explain everything.

"Well, there was a viral outbreak in the city… which caused a virus to spread across the whole city. What this virus did was to infect people with organic changing particles that would turn them into mindless, blood thirsty zombies." Leon explained.

Just as he thought, Ashley was puzzled. That didn't stop him from telling her the story however.

"Anyway… because of the fear of this virus spreading across the US, then all over the glove, the president back in 1998 nuked the city and put a permanent suspension on the ones responsible for the outbreak."

He had managed to tell the short version of the story that quickly.

"Zombies… So that's the reason why Raccoon City was destroyed? Because of zombies?" Ashley questioned, rather confused.

"Pretty much. I can't think of any other reason why the government would destroy a whole city." Leon answered.

With that, Ashley stopped asking him anything more. She had a pang of guilt and sadness within her for all the thing Leon had gone through. First a city full of zombies and now the incident with those people that took her. Still, she was surprised to see how Leon managed to keep his cool and not get frustrated telling her a story he would much rather forget about.

* * *

_The next day…_

The two had managed to get up early in the morning, at 8:00 AM in the morning by the radio call from Hunnigan. She reported that they located the LZ and E.T.A. was an hour and thirty minutes. Perfect timing for breakfast, shower, and returning the keys for thirty minutes.

Though Leon suggested Ashley to shower first, she immediately refused because she still could not get over how filthy the bathroom was. Leon however did, and despite the awful looks, he enjoyed the shower at best. It felt good to feel the water pouring down after one whole day of fighting a bunch of maniacs.

Soon they walked outside for an hour after returning the keys. After an hour of walking later, the chopper was there, ready for dust off.

"HEY, YOU'RE AGENT KENNEDY, RIGHT?" A man who came out from the chopper shouted over the sound of the blades.

"YEAH, THAT'S ME. MIND IF WE GET IN THE BIRD?"

"YEAH, THAT'S WHAT WE'RE HERE FOR."

Both of them got inside the chopper, and in just five minutes the helicopter was flying on the air, ready to take them home.

* * *

**To be continued…**

_**I got a little lazy on the part where they stay in Spain, and I was tired, so I decided to just end it that way. Besides, too much detail could bore the readers, so I cut most of it out. Stay tuned for the next chapter though!**_

_**Also, check my profile every now and then for any updates. See ya!**_


	2. To Live or Die

**_Alright everyone, this is the next chapter of "Love Everlasting". By the way, I completely forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter, so I'll put it here._**

**DISCLAIMER: Resident Evil series is the property of Capcom. I own nothing of the franchise.**

_**Now enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: To Live or Die**

Ada Wong had finally arrived to the secret Umbrella HQ, walking her way towards Wesker's office. Her heart began beating a little bit, thinking of ways to try and tell him how Leon survived. Though she made a plan in her head on what to tell him, and what kind of stuff to make up, there was no guarantee that he would fall for her words.

She walked across several automatic doors in the secret Umbrella facility, and saw an automatic door with keypads on it that would prevent her from going any further. The pass code entry, obviously, was known for Umbrella staff members, and Ada had typed in the password entry, "ADA".

The doors opened and she was able to catch Wesker sitting on his chair, as if he was watching Ada all this long. By the look of his face, he seemed to know something that Ada didn't…

"Welcome back… I assume you have what I ordered?"

"Yes, here's your special delivery."" Ada responded, giving him the bag with the false Plaga sample.

"Excellent work. I guess I'll get to work immediately…however…"

As he took a glance at the sample before turning to Ada, he walked up towards her. He then grabbed her by the chin roughly. At this point, Ada had mixed feelings of confusion and fear, yet knowing what she was afraid of. She hadn't even told Wesker anything yet, what the hell would he know?

"You still have one more task; to eliminate Leon S. Kennedy."

The moment he uttered his name, Ada stood there in shock, wanting to believe that this was all a dream.

"Leon? I don't know what you're talking about… I thought I killed him!" She acted out, attempting to lie straight at Wesker's face.

"_Thought_ you killed him? I don't look that stupid now, do I, Miss Wong? I guess you haven't spotted the tracking device I secretly put on the Jet Ski that you took… and I was wondering why you even bothered taking the damn thing to Spain."

It was about this time Ada was trying to make Wesker release her from his grip, but it was absolutely no use. He was overpowering her by a lot, and thanks to the special syringes that he injected himself with, there was no way she could ever stop him from doing things the way he wanted. He had the right to "play god" at this moment.

"So I guess it all comes down to this, right Ada… to kill someone that you loved… the person that you care for. The person that you would never give your life up on. I do hope you realize… that when Leon finds out about you, Umbrella will be fucked, and you will be responsible for its destruction."

Wesker was able to see right through her without a problem. He knew she loved the government agent, and by seeing her save his ass, it was no brainer that he would find out how she felt about him. He finally let her go from his grip, and she managed to catch her breath. She simply could not disobey him, however, because in that instant he would immediately kill her and soon assassinate Leon, or maybe do something worse.

"You have three days to finish the job," Wesker began, "and if I still see life signs of Mr. Kennedy, you two can kiss both your asses goodbye."

Ada tried not to show her anger, because the instant she would show signs of resentment, he would put her out of commission. Maybe even turn her into one of his biological weapon subjects if possible… and knowing him there was a high chance he would do so. She would kill Leon with Wesker under her control, and it was the one thing she would never do. Ever. After Leon dies, that sick bastard would most certainly kill her afterwards.

She sighed, and replied, "Understood."

She had walked out of the room, and fought hard to not let tears out. The dilemma built on, as killing Leon would mean killing herself as well.

* * *

The SeaKnight helicopter had finally arrived to the presidential services office building, where Ashley was soon sent home and be greeted by her family. Leon would have to talk to the higher officials about the ordeal in Spain. He was still tired from the flight, and wanted to go home early. He felt like a school boy wanting to rush his way home from a long day at school.

The leading office room was on the top floor of the building, where two guards kept on watch. He showed them their license as a government agent and gained permission to enter, where General Sullivan sat down on his desk, drinking his coffee. At the sight of Leon, he stood up for a handshake, in which he returned the favour.

"Glad to see you Agent Kennedy. Take a seat for a debrief." He greeted, and sat back down on his seat.

Leon managed to sit down, and the moment he did felt extremely good. He was tired from all the running he did during his mission, as well as the shooting and killing.

"So Kennedy, I would like a report on what you saw there. Tell me absolutely everything you saw." The General blurted.

Leon had explained everything. He left the part about Ada however, but everything else was the honest truth. He had no trouble concealing the fact about how the Asian woman managed to get away with the important sample. He didn't know why however… she was an Umbrella Agent, and yet he had not reported anything about her. She would be wanted nationwide, and Umbrella could be put to stop for good. Yet why did he refuse to let them know about Ada was beyond his thinking…did he love her _that _much?

"So… to keep this story short, the cult "Los Illuminados" according to you and Operator Hunnigan, the people who believe in these beliefs are controlled by a parasitic life form called "the Las Plagas"… reminds me of the T-Virus… maybe just not the undead." Sullivan repeated Leon's story.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, they seemed to be somewhat in control of their own minds… Rather their motivation was to obey their master Osmund Saddler, whom I managed to kill before I left the island." Leon explained more.

"Hmm… understood, but if the sample was never found, like you told me… then I have to send a team to go investigate and try to look for a sample."

"I don't think you can, sir. It's been blown up."

"Blown up? How?"

This took some time to think. He tried his best to make it not so obvious that he was lying, without having to mention Ada.

"Unknown methods, sir… I was unable to locate the culprit."

"I see… very well then. You are dismissed, Agent Kennedy. This is still classified information mind you, the only thing the press will get to know is that the president's daughter has returned. Anything beyond that is only within the HQ." The General ordered, standing up and going through a folder full of documents.

"Understood, General." Leon answered promptly.

"You deserve a week off, Kennedy. I think we still might need you to come tomorrow for a quick meeting. We also have to take care of Agent Jack Krauser's belongings out of the storage… seeing as he is no longer part of our regiment." Sullivan explained, in which Leon nodded off. The thought of taking his things out of the building brought him painful memories…

* * *

_**Begin flashback…**_

_2 years ago…_

Agent Leon S. Kennedy decided to enter the armoury and say some words to his fellow agent Krauser. He was just about to enter a rumoured, yet unidentified Umbrella facility that was discovered by Intel. A mission with their name written on it would mean so much danger and pain. Normally, people who weren't well trained as Leon was would never survive in such a task. They were only human, and would not be able to survive for very long, particularly against their leader Albert Wesker.

"Hey uh… Krauser?" Leon approached him and called out as he was picking up his Tactical Machine Pistol.

"Yeah?" He answered, as he put in some clips into the gun.

"Look, I just want to say good luck out there. You never know what kind of shit may happen while you're out there." Leon warned.

"I know… it terrifying enough to even think about it. I guess our battalion is lucky enough to be assigned with such mission." Krauser sighed, with some hints of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well you taught me quite a lot back in the days… and I don't think I'll ever forget it."

"You sure sound like this is the last time we'll ever meet…" Krauser paused, "but I don't blame ya. I was thinking the same too."

A small pang of sadness hit Leon. The two have worked together for quite some time now, since the day he was recruited as the government agent. It seemed time passed so quickly that he had not realized it was already a couple years or so. Still, he couldn't mourn over this matter. The only thing he had to do was to hope.

"It was nice knowing you, Krauser." Leon blurted, extending his arm for a handshake.

"It was nice knowing you too, buddy." Krauser returned the favour.

Soon Leon sighed and left the armoury. The sorrowed withered slightly because he decided to keep some hope, knowing how crazy the world could get, only the future would hold Krauser's fate in its hands.

_The next day…_

Leon was in the operator room, and could hear helicopter transmissions from the computers. There was a loud crashing noise heard from the Black Hawk comm. Link and the pilot screamed, "MAY DAY MAY DAY!! WE HAVE A BLACKHAWK SHOT AND WE'RE GOING DOWN!!"

Not long afterwards, the radio signals jammed and the transmission was cut off. He specifically remembered Jack Krauser entering the Black Hawk the day before, and he knew that with no doubt he was killed even before he fought the enemy… if there really were any as rumoured.

_**End flashback**_

* * *

He missed the old Krauser, but there was nothing he could about that now. Besides, last time he remembered, he merely became Saddler's bipedal hound without even knowing his intentions. The guy had no idea if he was just being used as a way to kill Leon, not a way to serve the Los Illuminados. He had become an enemy, and that was all there was to it.

Heading to the armoury, he showed the weapons that he got from Pueblo to the weapons manager that worked there, except for his standard issue USP handgun however. He temporarily gave away the "Punisher" pistol that he obtained from the mysterious merchant in Pueblo, the Red 9 Glock handgun that once belonged to Luis, as well as the pump-action shotgun that he found in one of the houses in the village. He even managed to find a revolver that was mysteriously placed in Salazar's castle, in which the merchant called it "the Broken Butterfly. He requested to keep them for the time being, but he may bring it home in case of an emergency. The decision wasn't made immediately of course, as they wanted to examine the weapons beforehand.

Leon walked out of the building after Sullivan's approval of dismissal. He walked towards the elevator and pressed P2, where he remembered parking his car there. He wouldn't be surprised if his Volkswagen was low on fuel. The last time he checked, he parked with barely any left. He wasn't to blame though, since the directors in the office had reported this mission as an emergency. It was, in a way. It wasn't the president himself at least, but any family member within the Grahams family line being abducted would be a situation that would be demanded by the government.

Soon the elevator made the "ping" sound signifying that the car of the elevator had arrived to the parking lot. It was at this point excessive exhaustion hit him. As soon as he reached his car, he felt he was going to lose consciousness. He opened the door of his car, took his seat, locked the doors and fell asleep. He didn't even think about driving with all the fatigue getting to him.

* * *

Ada Wong had been trying not to cry for some time now. She loved Leon, no doubt about that. He saved her countless times as much as she saved him, from taking a bullet for her to preventing death by Saddler. So how would she get out of this situation without having to threaten the safety of both of them?

She arrived in the American city of New York via airplane, and had finished checking out her luggage. Mixed feelings of tiredness and depression entered her state, but she gave all her effort to hide her own emotions in public. Checking out her luggage was easy, since she didn't really have much. Aside from clothes and personal belongings, she had nothing else. She already had a reservation to a hotel, in which one of Wesker's men had made and hid her BlackTail handgun in there ahead of time. All she wanted now was just a good night's rest and sleep off the tiredness and the horrible feelings.

_Leon…_

* * *

**To be continued…**

_**Yeah, I don't even know if the chapter was as good as the previous one or not. Oh well…**_

_**Before you guys think that the Leon you saw in the flashback scene was completely out of character… well remember it was two years ago, in the past, so he's bound to have changed during the 2 year period to the person we see today. Anyways, please R&R!**_


	3. Sweet Home

_**Hey there fellow readers, once again HeroOfDarkness2005 presents another chapter of Love Everlasting.**_

_**By the way, I was originally planning to make the title of the story "Project Ada", but decided not to because… well you'll see as the story goes on. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sweet Home**

He couldn't believe how long he had fallen asleep in his car. He was so exhausted that he didn't remember the last thing he did before consciousness left him.

Leon checked his watch… it was now 8 PM, and since he came at 4 PM or so, he's been sleeping for a good four hours now. He was lucky that no one came to wake him up, because otherwise he would have some explaining to do. They rarely ever saw people sleeping in the car, particularly ones who would be working for the government.

He started his engine but waited for the fatigue to stop. It eventually left his state of mind and he began driving out of the parking lot. The lighting of the day was gone, it was now dark. Stars shining and crickets chirping in the middle of the night was all he could hear. He found the silence somewhat awkward, for reasons he couldn't explain himself. He turned on his CD player and "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith played. It was one of his favourite songs of all time, along with "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen and "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zeppelin.

Listening to the song of romance – with a bit of rock – somewhat reminded him of some of the girls he loved. He remembered dating one girl back in high school, who just turned out to be a gossiping backstabbing bitch that ditched him and used him as a cover up. The second and last one he had was the one he met in the Raccoon University, right before he began his career as RPD officer.

However, it truly did remind him of Ada Wong. Her beautiful face, her rosy skin, slender legs, and her voice. Everything about her attracted him, and there was not a single reason why he would not be. He wondered what it would have been like if she would stay with him… forever. If he had the chance he could probably have her be at his side for the rest of his life… sadly Wesker and the job of being the government agent had gotten in his way. He still remembered the night he kissed her, right before Mr. X fatally wounded her. He had never tasted a kiss so overwhelming, and wondered if he would ever have such experience again.

He felt hunger raging through him, and Leon's mind suddenly changed from the subject of Ada to foods. He hardly ate anything in Pueblo, so he thought it was about time he should buy something to eat on the way home. Maybe a McDonald's Big Mac would do the magic. He hadn't had any meal from there for what seemed like almost five months now, so it would feel good to eat it again.

He drove his way home, which would take about good 2 hours to drive. His very first thing to do was to get fuel for his car. The ride didn't go as smoothly as he desired, but he couldn't have everything he wanted. The nearest gas station was about thirty minutes away, which he could manage with just enough fuel. He thought it wasn't the smartest idea to go to the agency building in such a rush that day, but he had no choice due to the urgency of the mission.

_I guess I just ended up wasting fuel on a mission that involved crazy shit like Racoon._

Leon shook off the thoughts in his head and continued driving. Eventually he arrived, and he felt extremely lucky to even be there. If he drove for even ten seconds more, he definitely would have been wandering in the streets without a car to drive. He would have to hitchhike his way home or take the bus, which wouldn't just be humiliating; it would do critical damage to his career. Having no car would definitely be considered unprofessional, on top of that just plain stupid.

He began filling up on gas, and watched the price go up immensely. By the time it was full, it would probably make anyone scream. Not for Leon though. Being a government agent definitely paid off, and he had a salary of over $16.5 million for all his services. Both as an officer from RPD and his successful career he had now. He kept his richness in private though, because he didn't think the money mattered. What really mattered was trying to be a hero of some sort, in a way. He didn't have a reason to brag anyway.

To some extent, he would consider himself a hero. Not everyone in the world would think the same way, but they had the slightest clue of what Leon had accomplished throughout his career. That would include annihilating and surviving a whole city full of zombies, killing Mr. X, rescuing the president's daughter, and saving the nation from being a parasite-driven country.

The car was finally good to go. Leon went to pay the gas and went back into the car, now heading to the nearest McDonalds. The closer he got, the hungrier he was getting. It was probably to the point that he would faint any moment. He could probably even eat two meals if he wanted to, but he had no time for that.

The golden arches symbol was close by, and Leon drove near it.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, somewhere else around the city…**_

Claire Redfield rode on her motorcycle, glancing at her watch on the way. She was to go and look for Chris after he left his cell phone at her apartment last night. She found his clumsiness annoying, yet hilarious in a way as well. He was sometimes known for giving people headaches, but he was certainly an important person in the battlefield. He was powerful, but with his partner Jill Valentine he was unstoppable. He loved her for more than eight years, ever since she joined S.T.A.R.S. back in the 1990's.

She finally arrived at Chris' apartment, parked her motorcycle somewhere safe and walked towards it. Afterwards, she was inside and was thankful that his apartment was just on the third floor, so she climbed up the stairs. It wouldn't be bad to get some exercise walking instead of waiting for the elevator to come by.

Eventually she was right in front of his door, and pushed the doorbell. The next thing she knew, she could have sworn she heard screaming and yelping from the other side. It made her wonder what the hell was going on in there…

Chris opened the door, and she noticed a noticeable palm mark on his cheek.

"Claire!! What brings you here?" Chris blurted.

"Umm… I'm here to give you back your cell phone…" She replied, cocking an eyebrow, "what happened to your face?"

"Oh, this… well I accidentally fell asleep behind her in the couch… with my hand somehow touching her ass." Chris replied weakly, rubbing the mark with his hand.

"What? God, you're such a pervert you know that?"

"Hey come on, even I could fall asleep after watching a really boring movie on TV with her…"

"You called WHAT BORING?" Jill enunciated the latter few words.

"NOTHING, I WAS KIDDING!!" Chris sheepishly laughed, feeling completely out of character for once in his life.

"Uh… I think I'll just get going now." Claire muttered, clearly seeing this was a rather bad timing. With that, she just closed the door, and left the apartment to go back on her own.

* * *

"Thank you, have a nice evening!" A female counter at the drive through said, as she handed Leon the bag of Big Mac Meal. He placed it on the seat right next to his, deciding to take a bite of a couples fries while at it. It didn't do much to satisfy his hunger, but it was better than nothing. He continued driving, and his house was just a few more minutes away. Or it felt like it was… it was actually an hour or slightly more or less away.

As he drove, he had the feeling something bad was about to happen. He had such mental tensions like this before, but this was different. It made him feel so uneasy that he started cringing out of the blue. He shook the feeling off his head, and started concentrating on the road at last. By the time he started however, he found it hard to believe that he was almost home already.

_Perfect example of crazy shit in this world._

He got opened his garage, where the left half was completely empty for his car to park. The other right half contained weight lifting equipment, from a bench press, a set of dumbbells, chin up bars, a punching bag, and a few other weight lifting equipment. He had no intention of getting any sort of exercise tonight, so he simply parked his car, shut down the engine in his car, and closed the garage. He carried his bag of McDonalds and went upstairs, turning off the house alarm on the way.

The house was just the way he left it. It wasn't neither messy or clean, but it would be nice to do some cleaning for a change. Just not right now. He walked towards the dining table and got out his burger and fries, and started chowing down on the food. He felt like a savage because of the way he ate. He never had a time when hunger took control of him.

Eventually he finished eating down the meal and cleaned up the table. Even though it was only a day ago, it seemed like forever.

He decided to rest on the couch for a bit. His living room had three sets of couches on different sides, mainly for guests to come over. There were two coffee tables, beside the couch in the middle and the other right in front of it. Ahead of the couches housed his 48" inch High Definition flat screen television, as well as his DVD player, stereo, movies, music, and pictures of his family back in the day. He had the chance to look at them quite often, and he definitely could not believe how much of a resemblance he made of his father. He saw pictures of him when he was in his mid-twenties, and asides from the hair, he looked exactly the same. Basically a carbon copy of him.

After a good twenty minutes of lying on the couch, he got up and decided to go upstairs to his room. His room had a Queen sized bed, but Leon only took one side of it. The room also had quite a lot of office tools on his desk, as well as his computer and more pictures of his past. A few meters in front of the bed was his 26" inch television, which was quite old indeed. He didn't have a reason to sell it though.

Not knowing what else to do, Leon turned on the television and decided to watch some news. It was the only thing he watched on TV anyway, asides from his favourite show CSI: Miami and just some occasional movies that might play on random channels every now and then. It was pretty much the same type of incidents that they showed. More American soldiers getting killed in Afghanistan, a couple teens that drove while drinking breaking their parents' cars, and the typical list just went on.

Eventually Leon just got bored of the news to the point he just fell asleep. He found it odd that he could sleep so easily after doing so a few hours ago in his car. He didn't mind though. Some peace and quiet in his own little world would do him some good.

* * *

"Come on Jill, you know that wasn't on purpose!! Will you just stop being mad?" Chris pleaded.

"Oh, alright Chris… but you gotta do me a favour then." Jill teasingly replied.

"Y…yes?"

"We're watching a movie I want on the next movie night. You miss your chance."

"WHAT? You know how demoralizing that feels?"

"Demoralizing? Don't make me laugh Chris."

Chris sighed in defeat, and said, "oh all right…"

Jill let out a simple giggle, and yawned, "well, I'm going to-"

The phone ringed. Both of them turned towards the direction and began to wonder who would be calling at such a late hour. He walked up towards it and answered, "Hello?"

Chris heard another voice speak from the other line, in which he replied, "What?? Yes…?" as if someone had just told him something awful. Or shocking, whichever worked in this case. He hung up after talking with the unknown culprit for about ten minutes and turned to Jill.

"Jill, we got some bad news. We apparently have an undercover Umbrella Agent in the city, and could be a potential threat."

The whole mood in the apartment turned serious now, when Jill was having so much fun teasing Chris about his little mistake that he made, and the outburst that she caused in front of Claire.

"What? An Umbrella agent? What would he or she be doing here?" She asked, though she knew the answer would be…

"I don't know." Chris started, "but it seems bad. We better start looking. Intel says they last saw the person in the Golding Hotel… we better go check it out."

Jill nodded, and got dressed for the office. Even though it was late, they will never rest until the very company they were against would go down for good. They finished doing so and moved out of the door, ready for a new mission.

* * *

**To be continued…**

_**Yeah, the chapter was somewhat pointless, in a way, because it just showed Claire for nothing and I personally think Chris and Jill's entrances were done poorly here. Damn =(**__** Oh well, that's just me. I'm my own worst critic after all.**_

_**By the way, I never played Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles, so I don't remember what organization they joined when they were infiltrating the Umbrella base to fight Talos… if anyone knows of the organization's name please tell me. Hence why I never mentioned the name of the organization in the last scene of this chapter; because I don't know the name.**_

**_One last thing, the chapter's title is a reference to Capcom's very first survival horror game, "Sweet Home" which was released exclusively in Japan._**

_**R&R!**_


	4. Undetermined Circumstances

_**Before I begin the next chapter, I'll just say a few words. LIFE. SUCKS. BALLS.**_

**_Sorry about that, but really really pissed off with my life right now. Just ignore me and please try to enjoy this chapter. Thanks._**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Undetermined Circumstances**

Ada pondered for a while, her decision on whether she should exterminate Leon or disobey Wesker. She had finished the mission for both Umbrella and the secret organization… P.A. She had accomplished a task not everyone could do, but all for what? To be involved in such a dilemma? Was it worth it to hide in the shadows, in the end?

More importantly, would she betray the trust of someone she loved? All just for her future and success?

She had thought it through. She had made up her mind. She knew the right thing to do.

She reached the hotel room, and found herself in a luxurious (and temporary) habitat. A queen sized bed with a large sized television in front, a very neatly designed coffee table, a fruit basket placed on top of it, and the view of the entire city from above. A room anyone would dream of.

She also noticed that she had a phone book right beside the telephone. She decided to check it out and give someone a special phone call. She looked through the list of Kennedy's. Once she found his phone number, she decided to dial, but after she did so, she had wished she didn't. For one she hadn't thought about the fact that it was now 11 PM at night. He would either still be at work if the job pushed him that hard, or he would be sleeping by now… and the latter seemed to favour over the previous thought.

Rings were heard, but no one picked up…

* * *

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The sound was just a distraction. Leon continued his peaceful slumber, not even bothering to try and get up. He groaned, and could not imagine how on earth he would get up. He shuffled on to different sides of the bed, trying to ease the noise. Or at least he thought it would do so. The only thing he accomplished was to wake himself up through his own motion.

It wasn't until then, the phone ringing wasn't something that would ruin his wonderful dreams about finally getting to meet Ada. It was an actual, genuine phone that was ringing in the real world. He quickly got up and rushed to the phone, trying to pick it up.

"Hello?" He gasped as he finally grabbed the receiver.

However, he was too late as he heard his own voice through the answering machine downstairs, "Hi, this is Leon S. Kennedy, please leave a message and I'll give you back a shout ASAP. Thanks."

_Great… just my luck._

* * *

She clearly heard Leon say hello, and heard the answering machine speak up soon afterwards. Soon, she hung up the phone and began to wonder why she even called him in the first place. She sighed, and hung up the phone. She sat down motionless, spaced out in despair. She was normally a person who was easy going and smiling. This mission changed her for good, and for the worse. Now she was the completely opposite person she thought she was. She was now a depressed young woman.

_Leon…_

She wasn't able to take much longer of the conundrum, and fell asleep right away herself.

* * *

Leon had finally woken up from the good night's rest he would have had. It would have cured his jet lag for sure, but now this asshole had to interrupt his sleep. He felt absolutely luckless and dumbfounded, but he couldn't blame himself. Shit happened to him, a lot. Many people said to him that was what the world was about, people could go through worse. For him the term "worse" could extend to "utter disaster".

He realized he left the television on, and promptly turned the power off. He didn't bother trying to get up and do anything else. He just wanted more sleep. Even though he did the same thing twice in the day, he still felt tired. He hoped he wasn't in the worst case of going lethargic. The better way of explaining his exhaustion was jet lag, despite the fact that he was in Spain only in such a short time.

Due to his recent sleep, he was unable to sleep any longer, yet drowsiness was all in his mind. He wanted more sleep, he just couldn't get any.

There wasn't really anything to do at this time of the night… absolutely nothing. Going out at this time wasn't what he was particularly in fear of, but then stores and other places to hang out were most likely closed by now. Maybe he could go to a bar for a drink, but then the chances of him coming home without croaking nets was quite slim. He could surf around the net just out of boredom, but what was there to look for anyway?

He could check his e-mail, however.

He walked up to his computer and pushed the power switch on. The Windows XP logo displayed on the screen, loading up the desktop. He also checked his cell phone if any text messages were sent while he was away. Surprisingly, there was one.

The message was from his good friend Jill Valentine. Although initially they never knew each other, Chris Redfield introduced him to her, and told her that she too was a survivor in Racoon City. When she heard about him being a RPD survivor and the man responsible for another Tyrant's downfall, she was immediately impressed by his skills and befriended him. They currently worked for an Anti-Umbrella faction and have recently defeated their newest B.O.W. that they called "Talos". He knew that without a doubt they would be able to bring the creature down, because they too had impressive skills in combat like Leon did.

The text was written, "Hey Leon, hope you have some time. We were planning to take you, Claire, and Rebecca to a steak dinner. Call me back if you're interested, okay? Thanks!"

Although he wasn't particularly in love with her, he did want to at least see Claire again. He hasn't seen her for quite some time, hell, it's been years even. The least he wanted was a hello, but his job kept getting in the way. The mission in Spain had ruined the perfect opportunity to see her again, providing she was able to come with them.

He also knew Rebecca Chambers, because despite her young age she managed to get a job as a medic in the government agency service. They recruited her because she was also a survivor in the Raccoon City outbreak. Knowing she had the right stuff as both a fighter and a medical officer, she was immediately put in as Medical Officer Chambers. She did occasionally heal Leon's wounds every now and then on missions he went to. He knew more about her when Chris Redfield, like he did to Jill, introduced Rebecca to him.

Sighing on such an opportunity for a fine reunion, Leon closed his cell phone and realized his desktop had finished booting. He opened up his Internet Explorer and went to his AOL account. There, he was overwhelmed to see over 64 e-mails that was sent to him. It was a lot to read, but at least he had something to spend some time on.

He went through his list of emails one by one. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Chris and Jill walked into the A.U.C. (Anti-Umbrella Corporation) building and walked into the director's office. They knocked on the door and waited for a response…

"Enter."

They promptly opened the door and saw Director Sharigan sitting on his desk, filling in some papers.

"Good to see you, Agents Redfield and Valentine. Take a seat for a moment." He greeted, as he went to reach another stack of papers.

"It's great to see you too, director. So we heard about this Umbrella Agent… how did you find out he's from Umbrella?" Chris asked, taking his seat right beside Jill.

"First, we have reports that it was a female, Asian, with black hair. We found out she was from Umbrella through her telephone conversations in the airport." Sharigan replied, as he then took a look on his laptop and clicked on his mouse while moving it around. He then double clicked on something, and there was a conversation…

"Yes?" A deep, male voice replied.

"I'm finally here… where exactly is this hotel you've been telling me about?" This time a female voice spoke.

"We reserved a cab for you, and that will take you to the hotel. However, in case you get lost during your trip, it's 8041 Rollers Avenue."

"Alright, I'm on my way then."

"And remember, Ada. I have all eyes on you this time. Don't even think about trying to get away. We're not here for sightseeing, we're here to finish the job. Get it done."

"…Yeah, I got it."

With that, the phone conversation ended.

"We trailed the phone call through one of the phone line that we gained access to. When we saw a woman looking awfully suspicious by the suitcase and the way she dressed, we thought something was happening… and the voices we heard just further evidenced that the voice belonged to the person responsible for the murders in the Arklay Mountains in 1998." Sharigan explained.

"It's Wesker… it has to be Wesker." Jill blurted.

"So we're going to need to check the hotel. It's best to catch the agent by surprise when she's most likely sleeping by now." Sharigan suggested.

"Right… let's get going." Chris replied, standing up.

* * *

Leon finally got through the last of his emails. Most of them were from either his colleagues, friends, family members, and the list could go on. One of the emails were from General Sullivan, who gave him an order to write a report on the Los Illuminados. At least he had another thing to do late at night.

The last e-mail, however, was quite shocking. General Sullivan had reported that an Umbrella agent was in the city hotel, reported by the A.U.C. Leon knew that their main goal was to eliminate any member of Umbrella, or arrest them. Leon also hated the company the most, due to the hellish nightmares that they made him go through.

Leon chose to go and investigate. He got his USP and his knife, and his jacket. He then went downstairs to the garage and began driving to the hotel, not letting another Umbrella crony get away.

* * *

The two A.U.C agents began arming themselves, both taking a .92 Beretta each on the way. They then got their bullet proof vests and walked out of the armoury, walking towards the parking lots. Only the two of them were sent on this mission, since sending a squad of over six people would gain attention. Most likely by then, the Umbrella agent would find a way to escape.

"I just hope this bitch doesn't pull off another Raccoon City somehow. That sure would suck." Jill began, putting a new clip into her gun.

"If that ever did happen, I'll make sure Wesker pays… not just for what happened to Raccoon but also putting my sister into a lot of danger." Chris growled, as he followed her.

"At least you managed to bring her back safe and sound. She would've been something to shoot at otherwise."

"Ugh… Jill… that's the one thing I-"

"Sorry, sorry… my bad."

The two reached the parking lot, and walked towards the car with Chris taking the driver's seat and Jill taking the one beside it. He started the engine, and drove his way out. They didn't care if the Umbrella agent had a weapon with her or not, or a way to threaten the destruction of another city. At least they would fight and lose trying. Their determination was too strong for defeat, especially from Umbrella, so they were going to fight until the end.

At least if no one would interfere. They were unaware that someone was just about to.

* * *

**To be continued****…**

_**Before you start complaining, I am fully aware this chapter was short. I did it on purpose because I love cliff hangers, and I**__**'ll leave you guys in the dark. Hey, I'm evil, mean, and sadistic. What better thing could I possibly do?**_

_**R&R!**_


	5. Gun Pointed Towards Love

_**Here's chapter 5, the moment you've been waiting for! Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Gun Pointed Towards Love**

Arriving at the hotel was easier than expected. Hotels were usually crowded from the exterior, whether it was nighttime or daytime. Surprisingly not for Leon though. He had to catch this Umbrella bastard alive and well to find out what Wesker is up to, and possibly find out where Ada would be right now. Everything seemed to go fastforward.

He arrived at the hotel lobby and walked towards the receptionist desk.

"Good evening! How may I help you?" The female receptionist greeted with a gentle smile.

"Hi, my name is Leon S. Kennedy, special government service agent," Leon introduced himself as he showed him his license, "and I'd like to see the list of guests that arrived here today."

She was obviously shocked to see a government agent in the building. He didn't need to figure out why. She would be asking herself why the hell is a law man doing in the hotel? Is there a criminal in the building? If so, then everyone would surely be in panic, and such incident this late at night would never do.

"Sure, please give me a minute." She nervously answered, as she got out a binder and opened it.

She handed it to Leon, who simply replied with a thanks and took a look at the list of guests that were shown on the charts. Normally Umbrella agents preferred not to use their actual names, but there was something special about Leon where he was able to sense that a suspicious looking name would most likely be such a person.

Looking through the names, however, he was able to find out who was the person that caused speculation around the government office building. He began to wonder why he brought his guns now.

* * *

"We're almost there… if I had to ball-park it I'd say we'd be there in ten minutes." Chris said, as he drove and focusing on the road.

"Gosh, I sure hope this bastard never found out about us somehow and got away." Jill blurted.

"Look at the bright side, at least it's late at night. The guy won't suspect a thing." Chris laughed, as he stopped due to the traffic light.

"Guess the only virus he'll be spreading would be in his dreams." Jill added, also smiling along.

* * *

Leon reached the floor of the one he needed to see the most. The one person he had wanted to see for so long, after all she had done for him. Now was the perfect chance to make amends and finally be together… he hoped.

He reached the door and knocked, but was unsure if that was a good idea. It was possible that she somehow had a gun with her, and she could potentially wound him badly. He hoped that she was armless for now… besides, he figured that if she was sleeping, chances of her getting to her weapon would be quite slim.

He heard the door unlocking from the other side… he gulped and saw her wearing a bath robe to cover her up. He even noticed her eyes going huge at the sight of him.

"L…Leon?" She gasped, in shock.

"Ada!" Leon exclaimed, but as quietly as he could to not wake other people up.

"I hope you realize it's rude to wake ladies up at night." She teased, as she let him in.

"Sorry, but I can't follow the rules all the time." Leon replied back.

"So much for a government agent,"

They both laughed briefly at the comments, but the tone soon turned serious.

"Let's stay focused… why are you here?" She began.

"I've gotten words that an Umbrella agent was hiding somewhere within the city, in a hotel… and I came here to investigate," Leon explained, "I never imagined that would be you."

"Yeah… so much for a business trip."

"Ada… I have to know something though. Where's the Plaga sample? What are you and Wesker planning to do about it?" Leon questioned.

"He's got a fake sample. The genuine one is safe in my hands… but he sent me here for a different reason." Ada answered, telling the complete honest truth.

Leon was just about to ask what her purpose was, but they heard knocks from the door. They both turned around and checked who else would be coming to her room at this hour. They went to see the hole to check and see the assailants… There were two people, one man and one woman. One had black hair that was sticking out in the front, the other was a brunette.

"Ada, stay back." Leon warned quietly, as he tried to back her away. He gestured her to get out of sight.

* * *

Chris and Jill could have sworn they heard a familiar masculine voice from the other side. It did sound like he was trying to whisper, so they could guess that the Umbrella agent was trying to hide in a different person's room.

The door opened, and they saw a person that they least suspected to see.

"Leon?" Jill called, "What are you doing here?"

"That's my line," Leon answered, "What are you two up to?"

"We heard an Umbrella agent is in here… where is he?" Chris demanded.

"He… she's…"

Leon was just about to think of an answer, until they heard the phone ring. He had wondered if Ada was hidden by now, because the entrance was a narrow space that had walls preventing them from seeing the rest of the room. It rang three times, still no answer. He assumed he was well hidden and Leon decided to go and answer it. Chris and Jill merely followed…

"Hello?" Leon answered, "…Yeah, sorry about that. We'll keep things quiet here. Sorry to disrupt you."

He hung up the receiver and faced Chris and Jill again.

"There's nothing here… I guess the Umbrella agent escaped before I came." Leon lied, but he sounded rather professional.

"We heard you Leon… we heard you whispering before you opened the door. Who were you talking to?" Jill asked.

Leon thought fast, "someone called my cell phone."

The trouble was, he thought too fast. It was a bad lie, but waiting for them any longer would make him a suspect to hiding an Umbrella agent. He felt ashamed for that, but he had no choice.

"Why would you whispering on your cell phone? Can the person actually hear you?" Jill extended her interrogating.

"This person has really sensitive ears. If I speak in a normal volume, her ears would begin hurting."

They both cocked their eyebrows, but simply replied with "ohhhhh kay…". They no reason not to believe Leon, because he was, after, all a government agent. They knew they could trust him without any problems…

A "ping" sound was heard from the closet nearby. The trio turned to the direction and soon got closer and closer. Leon had hoped it wasn't Ada; he hoped something randomly just fell off.

They opened, and much to his shock, there she was.

Before anyone could react, however, she had brought up her gun as swiftly as she could, "Don't move." She warned.

"Leon… you… you lied to us?" Jill turned and asked, upset.

"Ada, stop!" Leon commanded, trying to gesture her to lower her weapon.

Ada reluctantly obeyed, and she did as she was told. She wished she hadn't though, but soon it was Chris pointing his weapon at her now. Leon was shocked to see this and quickly acted, "Stop!"

Chris and Jill were confused… why was he helping the enemy?

"Don't lay a finger on her!!" Leon demanded, and stood right in front of her to protect her.

"She works for Umbrella Leon. We have to arrest her and – "

Before Chris could finish his sentence, Leon intervened, "no, you don't understand!! She… she saved my life…!"

The two were puzzled now, and wondered what the hell was going on here. They had never seen a government agent defending someone who would potentially bring destruction to the people of the United States. Even more confusing was how or why did she save Leon's life when they were on the opposing sides?

"Listen… six years back, I met her in Raccoon City… she was one of the survivors. She helped me defeat Mr. X by tossing me a rocket launcher and also saved my ass when I was in my mission in Spain. She may be an Umbrella agent, but… but… I never imagined she meant so much good to me okay?"

"L…Leon…" Ada whispered, touched.

"As much as I would hate hurting you… I'm afraid she's a potential threat to the city." Jill warned, now it was her turn to aim her weapon, "She's an Umbrella agent, so-"

"No I'm not." Ada blurted.

Leon turned around and now he puzzled.

"I… I don't. I work for another organization that's trying to stop Umbrella." She added, with no expression on her words.

Chris and Jill lowered their guns slightly, but still decided to keep them up in case she might attack them by surprise.

"I also work for another organization… The P.A. company. They're currently working on a project to track and bring Wesker down."

Ada's words seemed like Leon was being blessed. So she wasn't on the opposite side… she was on the same side… she was merely spying on that bastard.

"You mean… you never were actually on his side?" Leon asked.

"No… otherwise I never would have saved your life Leon. I never would have given Wesker a fake sample of the parasite neither."

Finally, everyone in the room lowered their weapons and relieved to find out that no such Umbrella agent was in the building. She was just a cover up for that snake. Any sort of harm was absolutely unnecessary now.

"Well… alright, we'll trust you for now," Chris sighed, "but Leon, keep your eyes on her at all times. You'll never know if Wesker thought of all this from the start."

"I don't think you need to worry about that," Leon replied, "I know she'll never betray me."

It wasn't hundred percent correct obviously. He lied to them, because she pointed a gun at his head a few times and even stabbed him in the leg once, but that was only for the better. At least so he thought, providing if Ada was telling the complete, god honest truth. The world was filled with mysteries, yet lies as well, so he had to be careful.

He only feared of losing her.

"Right… come on, let's go back." Jill reluctantly agreed, and the two officers walked out of the hotel room.

* * *

Leon and Ada finally had time together… they haven't had any for such a long time.

"Now Ada…" Leon began, "I want you to tell me why you came here."

"If I told you, you'd be shocked." Ada replied.

"As long as it doesn't involve having the city infested with zombies again, just spit it out."

"Alright…" Ada took some time as she breathed in air, and said, "I… I was ordered to assassinate you… by Wesker."

Leon took the situation calmly, because he thought Wesker would make her do that. That sick fucker never gave up his plans of either having fun seeing others suffer or to bring "order and balance" to the world as Krauser described it.

"I've made up my mind Leon," Ada spoke, "I'm never going to listen to what he has to say. He can do as he wants, I say shove it to his orders."

"If he ever does anything to you…" Leon replied, "I'll make sure he never lays a finger on any of us."

"Leon…"

He was going to keep her promise. Never had he thought he would see her again at a time so unexpecting. Now she was here, he would never release her from his grip. He felt blessed that she was by his side, and finally knew that she was never intending to work with Wesker at all. He promised nothing like what happened in Raccoon City would ever happen again…

"By the way… while you're in the city… do you want to stay at my place?" Leon offered, even though it might have sounded awkward at that moment.

"What?! Well… gosh, never thought of that." Ada blurted, obviously surprised.

"Hey, you know how lonely it feels to live alone." Leon chuckled a little bit.

"Aww… poor Leon… being a lonely little boy?" She teased.

"Indeed I was."

Leon was serious this time. Now, however, Ada could return back the favour. She could help cure his flaws in life unconditionally.

"Alright, Leon… I'll be here for you, always." She answered to his offer.

"Cool. I guess I'll pick you up whenever you call me… I'll leave my phone number here."

He got out a piece of paper that Ada handed to him and took out his pen that he usually carried in his pocket, and wrote down some numbers. He even wrote down, "ILU". The sight made her somewhat blush, and he couldn't help but laugh a little bit. She never thought Leon would have the same feelings as he had for her.

"See you later." Leon waved, as Ada returned the favour and they separated… for now.

Soon their lives would change… forever.

* * *

**To be continued**

_**Sorry for not updating for so long, but I've been too stressed out and pissed off at life lately. Oh well, I think I have a homework and test free weekend coming up, so I'll update then. See you guys then!**_


	6. And Leon and Ada Meet

_**Sorry guys for the long update, but life just sucks even more as usual. Anyway, this is the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

**Chapter 6: And Leon and Ada Meet**

* * *

Leon's eyes slowly, and with a lot of fatigue, opened. He wasn't on his bed like he was before though. He was on a metallic table, half naked, with both his hands and legs bound on to it. He tried to break free, when he saw different scientists surrounding him. They were trying to do something to him… what were they doing was the mystery.

"Our project will soon become a success." One of them said, pushing a button on a console.

As Leon was about to ask what this project was, far, far away, he saw a very similar Asian woman observing him.

* * *

Leon opened his eyes, wondering what the hell that dream was about. He looked around, and he was finally in his room. He took a look around to see if he was still dreaming, then pinched himself. He felt no stop of thoughts in his mind; he was back in reality.

He began to ponder if the dream he just had was foreshadowing the future… was Ada trying to set Leon up for a trap? Even though she had never done so before, though she has threatened him multiple times, he never found her leading him to his own doom. Or at least to eternal torture or what not.

He then shook off his head, not even bothering to think about it. He had to pick Ada up from the hotel ASAP. He strode to the bathroom for a shower and a quick shave. The shower helped him relax a bit, helping him at ease and finally put all the stress at rest. After all he went through last night and the incident with the Los Illuminados, he could not have been any happier than to come back to his life of luxuries again.

After he stepped off the tub, he quickly got rid of the drips of water over his body and put on his civilian clothes, consisting of a white polo and jeans. He then walked downstairs to the kitchen, where he fixed himself two pairs of fried eggs and two toasts, along with an orange juice. And again, just like the shower, it seemed like days since he ate a breakfast this good, and add something that he fixed with his own two hands.

Still, he had to be thankful that he lived in a luxurious lifestyle, compared to the rural ones that they had in Pueblo and other Spanish villages small as that one.

Soon Leon got himself ready and went for the garage, ready to pick up the one woman he was longing to be with.

* * *

Ada got up from her bed, looking at the reflection at herself while at it. She wore a black skirt and a red sleeveless sweater on, getting ready for the day. A new day, to be more specific, since Leon unexpectedly offered her to stay with him. She had no idea how or why the hell he would even think of doing that, but considering how he wrote to her that he loved her, she actually had no reason to be surprised.

Maybe the curiosity just came out of the irony of having to stay with the man she was told to assassinate.

Still, she loved him too. Even though she never really talked with Leon that much, he was like a younger brother to her. She had watched over him, and ensured for his safety before hers. The same way he did for her during the incident at Raccoon City.

Sighing a breathe of joy, she then took a look at the sunlight that shone upon her. She packed her belongings, including the gun, in her bag and left the room to sign out early. She would then eat breakfast and meet the special someone that would give her a ride.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Chris and Jill returned to their apartment, telling the director that the agent had run away after pulling the flash bang. They lied to him, but Leon absolutely insisted on protecting her. It would never have been a good idea to lie to their boss, but it would definitely not be a good idea to rebel a government agent either, along with the fact that he was a friend.

The Redfield man slept in his room, with Jill screaming at the top of her lungs to wake up. She shook him, pinched him, and even slapped him, and yet he still slept like a baby. She had used up all her energy all morning, and she thought she was going to die. Instead of trying harder, she decided to give up and get out of the room. She just could not believe that he was oversleeping when they were supposed to be out for a date. It was their first day off in months, and all Chris did was sleeping.

Before she had the chance, however, while she was still near his bed, Chris instantly grabbed Jill by her waist and pulled her towards him. Jill usually stayed calm in situations where things seemed unordinary, but she was out of character this time and let out a small scream as she was being pulled in. The man couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"You going somewhere, Ms. Valentine?" Chris teased.

"Gosh, don't scare me like that!" Jill gasped, as she tried to make him release her.

"No can do, unless if you apologize for hitting me." Chris smirked, still holding on to her.

"Fine… I give you my dearest apologies for hurting you, sire." Jill sarcastically sighed, lowering her head a bit in the process.

"Alright, you're free now, peasant."

"What did you call me?!"

Jill was about to playfully kick him. It was never meant to be kicked hard enough to cause serious pain, but what happened next was just completely embarrassing. Not realizing where she was kicking, her foot landed on Chris' crotch, resulting in him falling off his bed and groaning in pain. She looked down at him, her eyes twitching from the humiliation as Chris continuously moaned in pain.

"Ch-Chris!! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!!" Jill panicked.

"Oh god… of all places why there?!" Chris grunted, holding on to his genitals.

_**A few minutes later…**_

The two sat down in the dining room, both enjoying their breakfast.

"Are you alright now?" Jill ask, managing to smile sheepishly in the process.

"Yeah… I'll live." Chris replied, leaning his head on the table without eating.

She giggled slightly, but moments later her smile faded to a face of concern.

"What's wrong?" Chris wondered, finally looking up, and also beginning to eat.

"It's Leon…" She answered, "do you think he's right? And more importantly, would he be alright? Can we trust that woman?"

"I'm sure he can handle himself… he's a tough guy, that's for sure." He consoled, taking a bite at his toast.

"Yeah… still… I get the feeling something bad's going to happen and **for the love of god WILL YOU PLEASE EAT WITH YOUR MOUTH CLOSED?**" Jill inquired, frustrated and disgusted.

"Sorry." Chris nodded, and ate his food more cautiously.

* * *

_Back to Leon…_

Arriving at the hotel wasn't easy as last night. There were quite a lot of guests as well, but they were there mainly to pick people up, just like what Leon came to do. He stepped out of the car briefly to see Ada come out looking for him. He instantly gave her a wave to signal her and she followed. Soon she approached him and got in the car, sitting beside the driver's seat.

"Did you miss me?" She began, closing the door and placing her suitcase in the back in the process.

"Maybe." Leon smirked, and was just about to drive.

"Come on, be honest."

"I sure have."

Ada didn't expect that to come right away. She had anticipated for a fun, playful argument instead.

"Well I'm here now." She blurted.

The answer was what Leon had exactly wanted. At least she was taking his feelings towards her seriously. She knew what he felt for her, and she knew just how to respond.

"And I'm glad you are." Leon smiled, and continued driving.

"What else have you been up to lately? Other than serving for the president."

"Eh, saving people and other bunch of crap. Pueblo was one hell of a ride, though."

"Tell me about it… those people sure know how to keep quite a hygiene."

"On top of that, talk about insanity in general."

For a while they talked about the incident in Pueblo… or at least for around thirty minutes. Leon was mainly concerned of how exactly Krauser survived and even managed to team up with Wesker. His question was answered when the chopper that Krauser was riding on was a bomb set up by Umbrella, in which he managed to set off an explosion just as he parachuted himself off. He figured that the other squad members would have contacted the HQ that he was a traitor, but since the bird was going down, it would have been impossible to tell them on time.

At least Leon found out that his "friend" just happened to be someone who spied on the president, as well as a pawn to be used by that bastard Wesker.

"At least he's… out of the picture for now." Ada said, "and no offense, but I would have no sympathy for you believing him in the first place, only to be backstabbed and betrayed later."

"I know that, I've gone through that dozens of times. The only reason for me to trust him was because he worked for the government, just like I am right now." Leon spoke the truth, stopping at the red light that signaled him to stop.

"Still… weren't you sad that you had to kill him?" Ada wondered, sensing Leon could be disappointed to kill a friend.

"Not really… he tried to kill me before I even got to find out he survived. I figured if he's wanting to do just that, I guess I would return the favour. On top of that, he's responsible for killing another group of my friends, so that's another bunch of people to avenge."

"I… see."

"Well, he was once such a good guy though…" Leon sighed, "but whatever. Let's skip that topic. I want to leave that behind. What else have you been up to lately?"

Ada thought the change of topic was too sudden, yet necessary.

"Hmm… I wanted to stay out of the spy stuff and do something more pleasing for a change." She replied after some thought.

"Heh, looks like you need a new hobby then." Leon teased.

"Oh, I have hobbies Leon. Reading, watching good movies, and cooking were my favourite past times. They still are today." She laughed.

"Guess that's something we have in common."

"Then I guess we have a lot to discuss, don't we?"

"Hence why I invited you over to my place. Not just for stay, but the food and what not are all on your service."

Ada couldn't help but laugh a little more, enjoying Leon's humour. A wisecracking, handsome, and determined man was what any woman would have dreamed for. He was just the right person for just about any girl.

"Hmm… alright, how about some expensive pasta dinner with a rental of any decent movies that may interest me. I haven't seen any good movies in a while." She joked, though the second sentence was speaking the truth.

"Well, I don't know what kind of films you like… what exactly is your favourite film of all time?" Leon asked, as he once again stopped at another traffic signal going red.

"Hmm… I'll have to go with Titanic. What's yours?"

"I'll say The Shawshank Redemption."

"I heard of it before, but never seen it…"

Leon eyed her, "I guess I have something to show you when we get home."

Ada smiled, having nothing else to say.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, elsewhere…**_

Albert Wesker contacted one of his surviving agents, Nicolai Genovaif. The man was sent as an Umbrella Mercenary during the Raccoon City incident, in which he survived all thanks to the man in the sunglasses himself. Just before the explosion of the city, he managed to revive him. He injected him with the same virus he injected himself with before his apparent death from the Tyrant. The mercenary survived the crash from his helicopter that Jill Valentine destroyed, and just before his death he was resurrected, more alive than before.

Of course, Wesker still held the upper hand. Before his death, he promised that he would only allow him to use his superpowers if he were not to rebel against him in any way possible. Nicolai agreed, merely wanting to get revenge on Jill and Carlos.

In fact, it was Nicolai who left Ada the gun in the hotel room.

Wesker left his office and took a look at the lab full of test tubes. All but one were empty. The one that was not empty contained a B.O.W. that he was most proud of. Soon, he would be rid of all the people he hated in this world forever with this weapon. In fact, with this, a new genesis was surely at hand, and not a single person would try to defy him. Not even Chris Redfield himself would try to rebel his new rule with the new B.O.W.

"You may wake up now… it's been a while since you were able to walk around." Wesker said, as he punched the keypads that released the creature.

The liquid chemical within the tube drained down, and soon the figure took a look at the blonde man, saying "Your wish is my command, master."

* * *

**To be continued…**

_**Aw man… again sorry for the long update. I had too much family and friends drama in my life, along with bad test results, getting sick with allergies and cold, twisted my ankle while playing soccer… sigh. I sometimes feel life is too much for me.**_

_**Anyways, enough of my ranting. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.**_


	7. Tragic Wounds

_**Hey guys, it's been quite a while. Anyways, I've been pretty busy and EARNED A MILESTONE OF A LIFETIME. Read the bottom notice and you'll see what I **__**mean. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Tragic wounds**

After a few minutes of driving, Leon finally brought his mistress Ada Wong to his house. He opened the car for her and she stepped out, as well as carrying some of her luggage for her. They definitely weren't the lightest set of luggages he ever carried, and it was heavy enough to make him nearly lose his balance every now and then. He made sure not a single piece of thing fall off to the ground.

Fortunately, Leon managed to lend Ada the keys to his house so she could open it. She promptly did so and allowed Leon to enter the room without problems… or at least none caused by her. When he went inside he didn't bother going into the living room and simply put the bags down near the entrance.

"What a polite way to greet your guests." Ada teased.

"Hey, I'm only human." Leon blurted after letting out a huge breath.

Soon she closed the door and she carried one of her bags while Leon carried the rest, and led her to the guest room. She wasn't exactly sure why he called it the guest room, however. There was another set of television, a bookcase, a decent sized desk, a closet that was big as the one in his room, and a regular sized sofa bed.

"You sure this is what you call a guest room, Leon?" Ada giggled, as she set her bag down.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Leon wondered, placing one bag on her desk and another right beside the bed.

"Then I have to see how luxurious your room would be."

"You sure you want to know? Hope you don't get jealous." Leon joked.

Ada simply rolled her eyes as she smiled, expecting the same answer from the wisecracking man she learned to love. She simply nodded in response and Leon simply shrugged. They then walked upstairs to where his bedroom was. She felt Leon was exaggerating at first, but it was nowhere near a hyperbole to describe his room. Still, it wasn't so well made that it made her feel jealous. At least she was grateful that he gave her a room that was probably almost as good as his.

"You probably have a lot of guests coming over, don't you?" Ada asked, as the two went back downstairs.

"Nah, to be honest not really." Leon replied, not sounding disappointed at all.

"Really? I expected the otherwise… you have such a nice place, for guests and maybe even for your family." Ada complemented, as she took a look around the living room, and sat down on the couch. Leon did the same as well.

"More like I just don't let guests come in. You never know who would do some random shit to your house while you're away."

"…So then why do you allow me over then?"

The moment the words came out of her mouth, Leon froze for a split second. He honestly had no idea how to answer that, but the least he could say was something that would let her feel better.

"Let's just say it's a gratitude for saving my life ten billion times." Leon blurted, but he hadn't thought about what he was going to say.

He just hoped his answer didn't offend Ada or anything.

"Leon!" Ada managed to laugh instead, unexpectedly, "come on, that can't be your answer. How would I show gratitude for saving _my_ life then?"

He was at least glad he didn't get Ada mad… or at least show a reaction to show that she was.

"I'd say you accepting my offer to stay at my place is the best gift I can have." Leon laughed along as well.

The laughter died down a few minutes later. For the first time in his life, he managed to find out how happy he was to be with Ada. It was just a few minutes she even took a step into his house, he already enjoyed spending time with her.

"Anyway… it's 2 PM already. What do you want for lunch?" Leon asked, as he got up from the couch to check what was in his fridge.

"I don't know, whatever you have to offer me." Ada replied, also getting up.

"Right… let's see… umm…"

Leon checked the fridge and whatnot for food. Even though there were eggs and some meat to eat, they weren't enough to cook a decent meal for lunch. For a moment he felt stupid to leave his house unprepared for a meal for both of them, but then again, like he always said, he was only human. It was the nature of human beings to forget.

"Shit." Leon cursed under his breath, "You don't mind if I go to superstore to get us some grub, do you?" Leon inquired, somewhat embarrassed.

"Take your time, hun. I think I should take a shower while you're gone though… if you don't mind." Ada responded.

Leon nodded. Though incidentally, it was a stupid idea to leave his house for even a minute to a stranger. However, showing Ada signs of distrust would definitely demoralize their relationship together. He already admitted he loved her, and he was quite sure she felt the same way back. Trust being the obvious key to love, Leon had the right to believe that everything would be fine.

Besides, anyone who would be willing to save his life, even though they're in opposing sides, would be considered trustworthy anyway.

Leon slowly walked out of the kitchen to the front door, and walked out to the Super Market. It wasn't exactly a long way from his home, so he thought he might as well just take a walk. He normally did so every morning before work, but this morning was specifically for a very special woman to him.

He took one last glance at his house, realizing Ada was still at his house. He smiled, and walked his way for groceries.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

_Aw man… this sucks._

The line to the cash register was longer than he anticipated. Leon held all the groceries in the basket, just wanting to see Ada at his home. She was probably waiting for him by now, and Leon absolutely hated making ladies wait. At least most. Ada an in particular however made it seem like making her remain was a sin.

The line eventually allowed Leon to have his turn, where he was finally able to pay the cash for his stuff. He sighed a sigh of relief, and waited for the cashier to finish processing all his items. Afterwards he gave the money that flashed on the screen in front of the register and put them all in paper bags, and finally left the building. It seemed like hours to him when it really was mere twenty minutes.

It was just the love for Ada that made the time seem like torture.

He walked his way home at a slightly faster pace than normal. He wasn't particularly paranoid about it, but he wondered if she happened to go through some of his personal belongings in his house. He may have left some trust to her, but even still, knowing she was a spy, there was no telling what she would do next.

As he walked, however, he noticed a very similar brunette with a violet tupe top on and a black skirt, wearing blue sandals. She recognized him not too many seconds later, and waved at him.

"Leon!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Jill." Leon nodded back.

"Gosh, I never expected to see you here. I was just on my way to the store, too."

"Why, Chris got lazy again?" Leon joked.

"Nah, he went out to pick up his sister. It's just me for now."

"Claire… I haven't seen her in a while. How's she been?"

"She's doing great… She's still trying to get over the incident about that boy she met in Rockforts Island."

Leon clearly remembered that time when Claire was requesting him for help. He immediately contacted Chris, whom eventually heard the news and went in search for her sister. Although initially he was obviously against his younger sister fight against Umbrella and put her life at risk, he later realized that she was grown old enough for her to make her own decisions. After that incident, Claire joined an organization in which they spied on Umbrella agents and their activities to report to the government officials.

He hasn't been talking to Claire for quite some time now, but Leon knew that one day they would cross paths once again.

"Say, Leon… what about that woman we saw last night? So is there anything else you want to tell me?" Jill asked, showing signs of concern.

"Like I said, she saved my life… both in Raccoon City and my recent assignment in Spain." Leon replied, looking down somewhat.

"Well, I remember that. Anything else?"

"…To be honest, nothing much actually."

The truth was, there really wasn't anything to tell. He definitely didn't want to say that she held him at gun point several times, tried to blow up an entire island while he and Ashley were still on it, and even stabbed him in the knee with her knife. None of the above weren't something that would be easily justified. He could try to persuade Jill that she did those things because of the benefit that would come later, and she would still feel suspicious of Ada. He wanted Ada to feel safe and secure, not be pursued by the people that are around him.

Other than that, he honestly knew nothing much about her.

"Well… if anything comes up, don't be afraid to give me or Chris a shout." Jill reassured, patting him on the shoulder.

"…Yeah." Was all Leon could say.

There was an awkward silence among the two for a slight moment, but Jill simply nodded in confirmation, nodded him good bye, and headed her way to the store. Leon simply saw her go in for a brief few seconds.

He sighed. Who was he kidding? Ada's done enough bad shit to him. It wasn't just threatening and working for Umbrella that drove him crazy. He was actually angrier she because saved his life. Sure, it was something he would be thankful for, but if honestly speaking, if she never did, Leon wouldn't have to contemplate on whether to help her or kill her. He would arrest her to the government officials, and that would be that. He wouldn't feel anything for her.

Yet there he was, still loving her like never before. He was defending someone that brought his life devoid of true happiness. He loved her, all because of helping him avoid many dangers he encountered in his life, and her goddess like looks.

Leon walked back to his house, his hands carrying the groceries.

* * *

_A few minutes after…_

Leon came back to his house, and found it just the way he left it.

"Glad to see you're back."

Ada was there standing near the kitchen, fully changed. She now wore a red T-shirt and tight jeans. For the very first time he saw Ada wearing more casually than usual. She had prepared him a set of meals for lunch already.

"Wow, all that grocery shopping for nothing." Leon laughed, as he set the groceries down on the kitchen counter.

"All for the best. Homemade pasta… my mother's original recipe." Ada replied, smiling.

Leon and Ada sat, and the man of the house decided to take a bite. He swallowed, and for a moment he was in trance. The taste was overwhelming and practically mind breaking.

"Ada," Leon said, "you have to introduce me to your mom one day."

Ada giggled, "My, I never imagined you'd enjoy it. But I made it all just for you."

They laughed and dug in for some time, but after time passed, Ada looked somewhat depressed and ate more slowly. Leon looked at her curiously and wondered what was up with her.

"You okay?" He blurted, after he finished his plate and took a sip of his water.

"Y…yeah." She replied, as she finished off the rest of the noodles on her plate.

She slowly got up, and walked into her bedroom, sighing. Being perfectly honest, Leon had never seen her drown in sorrow like that before. Ever. She was always confident and proud, but for once she was different. She was completely different from the Ada Wong that he expected her to be.

But one thing was for certain though. She began to get more saddened by the mention of her mother, so it would most likely had to be about that.

Leon got up from his seat and knocked on her bedroom, whom simply replied with, "come in."

He entered the door to see Ada, looking despondent and slumping.

"Ada, if there's something you want to tell me, I'd be happy to hear what you have to say." Leon inquired, sitting next to her.

"It's a long story, Leon…" Ada sighed.

"I'm all ears. You can tell me something that would take whole three hours to explain and I still would be willing to listen."

Ada looked at his eyes, as if she gained a certain amount of trust in him, and finally spoke out.

"It's… it's just that… when I was cooking that pasta for you… it reminded me of my brother…"

* * *

_**Begin flashback…**_

_1984, China_

A ten year old girl, Ada, or Hin Wong, walked around the streets of poor people in the small town of China. Her family was extremely poor, to the point where her older brother, Wun Lee, was incapable of going to school and was forced to work as a shoeshine boy. He didn't get much money from working, obviously. Many of the slums were too poor to even own shoes anyway.

The younger sibling, however, was able to go to a town school nearby. The family also just had their new baby, and at times like this it seemed like life was too much of a burden for a ten year old girl.

She managed to make quite a few friends at the school, at least. She had people to get along and talk her problems with, so that was a sided plus in her life. However, her poor family life hurt her everyday, and she wished that they would soon move out of poverty and get a decent home and jobs.

Ada decided to come and give her brother a visit while he was at work… She did so every now and then, but she obviously wasn't being very disruptive while he was doing his job.

"Hey… school's over already?" The brother greeted, obviously waiting for a customer to come by.

"Yeah… just wanted to visit you." Ada replied the welcoming, and took a seat.

"You know, I often wondered how our family ended up like this… guess it's just poor luck huh."

"I just hope you get enough money to provide more for us."

"That's where you come in, Hin Wong," the brother stated, "I never regretted quitting school for the family. You have the future ahead of you… you're the only one we can count on."

Ada smiled, "you know, I don't think you'd do that bad either. When I walk by shoe stores, I look at them and think the ones you make are much better. When I imagine you working at a place like that, I feel more proud of you."

Ting Fan snickered, and brushed some dust off the new shoe that he was working on. He set it on a table nearby, and suddenly picked up two boxes of lunch nearby. He gave one of them to his sister, who, after taking a quick glance at it, was stunned.

"This… isn't this mom's original recipe?" She wondered, cocking one eyebrow.

"Yep, and I learned it."

Ada laughed, and took a pair of chopsticks and ate it. She always enjoyed the food her mother cooked, and this was no exception. They were poor, but her mom would fix anything that would come to her mind. It felt rather bad that she cooked the good things for her children and found something to eat somewhere else for herself.

"Where is mom anyway?" She wondered, as she set her chopsticks down.

"I know as much as you do." Wun Lee replied.

However, as if what he said had just prompted what happened next, something completely unexpected happened. Gunshots rang through the village, and screams of agony and pain, along with explosions. The two siblings went outside to look, only to see houses being burnt down and several innocent people leaving the buildings with other men behind them. They carried rifles with them, which allowed them to carry power over the peaceful villagers.

The armed soldiers came towards the siblings, aiming their rifles directly at them. They spoke in English, in which the two were not able to understand clearly at all. Even though Ada was taught the basics within the language, their speaking was too much for her to understand.

They put their hands up, at least until one of the men approached Wun Lee and smacked him with the butt of his rifle, knocking him down to the ground. Behind the back of the man, there was a logo that was shaped a red and white umbrella…

Before she could even ask herself what the logo meant, one of the men quickly grabbed her roughly and was just about to take her with them, until Wun Lee somehow got up, tackled the man down, and grabbed his rifle that he dropped. He quickly shot him down, and before all other men could react, he quickly shot them down except for the one grabbing Ada. The last man standing gave him a grin and put a rifle on her head.

He spoke in English, but it was no brainer that he was telling him to back off or else she'll die. This was the very first time when Ada was scared of anything. The very first time when she came close to facing death. She whispered a prayer, closing her eyes in fear of feeling pain.

Then the unexpected happened. The man screamed, and blood dripped out from his throat. His body slumped to the ground, and the siblings saw an elderly man with a dagger pulling it out from the asshole's neck.

"Th…thank you!!" Ada stuttered from complete shock.

"You two better run away…! Quickly!!" He warned, "These people are here to build a laboratory to test biological weapons… both of you have to leave NOW!"

Before he spoke any other words, a bullet pierced through his flesh, and he was now pale as a ghost as he fell to the ground. Wun Lee quickly picked Ada up and the two started running for their lives. They had no idea where their mother and father were… they just wished they haven't done anything to the baby. She still had too much to live for, and was only new born.

Much guilt and sorrow entered them, as they were unable to escape with the beloved family that did their best to raise them up. They hid inside a small forest outside of the village, and decided to take a quick rest because they found no one around.

"Wun Lee…" Ada sobbed, thinking about the welfare of her family.

"Are you okay Hin Wong?" The brother asked, catching his breath but also noticing his sister's teary eyes.

"Mama… and papa… they… they didn't make it did they?"

Wun Lee sighed, and leaned his head on to a tree. He was trying his best to hide his tears as well, and to hold them back. He knew however that crying would not bring them back, nor bring them to them. For much of their lives, they were only still too young and still relied on their parents.

"Don't cry, Hin Wong," He whispered, "We're going to make it… we have to move on… we have to live on for our parents."

Ada could not stop sobbing, but her crying came to a pause, but not a stop, when they heard footsteps coming nearby.

"Crap… I guess they followed us here," Wun Lee whispered, getting up, "quick, we better –"

Before he could finish his sentence, the last thing they expected, despite the situation, had happened. A bullet flew towards their direction, and after they heard it zip by, they could see his shirt stained with something red… something that horrified her the most.

Wun Lee fell to the ground, not being able to breathe properly. Ada was still there, eyes widened in shock and fear. She tried to carry his body, to run away from those bastards. They were escaping together, one way or another.

"Hin…Hin Wong…"

By the time she could hear him call her weakly, her strength had left her. She could no longer pull him out to safety, from where they could possibly meet their mother and father.

"Hin Wong… you're on your own now… I… I…"

Ada could not believe this, "What are you saying…?! You have to see me on the day I graduate school… when I can finally leave our family from poverty… you promised to finish those shoes for me too!!"

She didn't bother holding back her tears. If her mother and father weren't with them, her brother would be the only one she had to rely on.

"You have to go… find a place to hide… you…you're our only hope Ada… live… the family's dream… make our parents… their… their effort mean something…" Wun Lee continued gasping, even though it was futile.

"I'm not going anywhere without you…" Ada cried, letting all her tears out, "I can't face my life without anyone that would love and care for me… I…"

"You have to go…!! Now! We'll both be killed…!"

"No way!! I'm not leaving you here!!"

"I quit school… all just for you…!! The… fam… and the family… you were our only golden child… don't let us… don't you ever let us down…"

"W…Wun Lee…"

"Go now… hurry!!" Wun Lee's breaths now sounded like they were his last, "I'll… I'll always watch you Ada… I know you can do it… I… I believe… in…"

He couldn't finish the sentence. His body was now completely motionless, and the once proud and caring brother now turned nothing more than an immobile corpse. Ada heard the footsteps coming closer, and she ran for her life. She didn't care where she was running to; the feeling was overwhelming. She had lost the only person to look up to. Her entire family was gone, and she was their only symbol of hope.

Wun Lee's final thoughts were seeing his sister graduate from post secondary. She led a successful family, from the sacrifice of her loving family. However, it didn't matter to him. To him, it was the one thing he would ever bargain for. He had only wished his life was longer, but now was no time to ever think about how much he missed in his entire life. Now was the time to say his final prayers for the good lord to watch over his sister.

His vision became blurry, and he felt his life leaving him.

_**End flashback**_

* * *

She had finally finished telling Leon of the tragic tale of her and her brother. Nothing more would hurt than to remind her of the horrible past that was being done to her, thanks to Umbrella Corporation. Even today she still had no idea what their motives were.

"I promised my brother…" She continued, holding back her tears, "and yet all I did was to screw the world over… I… I ended up working with Wesker."

"Ada…" Leon called, feeling a chunk of sympathy falling into his heart.

"Even today… I can never forget the loving moments my family shared together… I… I still long for the days when we lived happily together."

Leon finally realized Ada's pain. The true side of her was finally being revealed, and but he knew how to take care of her.

"You never did anything to harm anyone, I swear." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"When Wesker saved my life, I begged him to help me… only because I had to live on for them…"

"I understand, Ada. At least now I know."

Leon embraced her, whom also returned it to him. He allowed her to water down her tears, because he knew that such pain being bottled up would only damage her even more. He now had a reason why he would stick up and defend her. She was who Leon lived for, and no words were available to tell her how much he cared for her.

* * *

**To be continued…**

_**Wow guys, I'm like really really sorry for the late update. Hey, at least I finished all my final exams, and plus I won FIRST PRIZE IN A NATIONAL FILM COMPETITION!!! DOUBLE WOOT!! Me and a few of my friends created an anti racism PSA, and out of over five hundred videos across Canada that submitted their projects, ours won first prize! Now this is what I call an accomplishment and a milestone.**_

_**Anyways, enough ranting from me. R&R!**_


	8. Missing You

_**New chapter!! Woot. By the way, I should've put "noodles" instead of pasta in the previous chapter on what Ada cooked for Leon. If you want to know which noodle I was talking about, just PM me and I'll get back to you to show you what they look like.**_

_**Also, I'm aware of how short this chapter is. I've been busy lately to write a chapter, but I finally got a chance to write it, so that's that.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy!**_

_**P.S: Michael Joseph Jackson, rest in peace. You were my hero when I was only a kid, and I enjoyed your music to no limit. I'll miss you very much. May god bless you.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Missing you**

For the rest of the evening, Leon and Ada spent a lot of time talking about their past lives. They finally got the chance to know each other much better, despite meeting only for a day. Of course, they met several times, both in 1998 and this year in Spain. This reunion was much different, where violence and animosity didn't exist. It was all socializing and peacefulness.

Leon discussed about his life, which seemed normal until the Raccoon City Outbreak. He was a Harvard University graduate, and while he wanted to get a job in politics, he decided to be a police officer as a part time job until he got enough money to spend on his own. Unfortunately, the first day in the force had him involved in the small town infested with zombies, and that was where he met Ada. After that incident, officials of the United States saw what he was capable of and decided to recruit him into the government security office. Much to his surprise, one job that wasn't supposed to mean anything created a huge impact in his life in the present day.

"…so yeah, that's pretty much the story of my life. I think you would know the rest after that." Leon finished explaining.

"That's when you met me and eventually took me to a very luxurious house." Ada added.

"Pretty much…"

Leon suddenly remembered what Ada had told him at the hotel…

"By the way, wouldn't Wesker come after you if he were to find out you didn't assassinate me?" He inquired.

"He would… but without me, he wouldn't know where the sample is. I hid it somewhere outside the States."

"Wait… but you… you took it from-"

"I have, but I gave him a fake sample. The real, genuine one is on that certain location I hid it in."

Leon was about to ask her something more, but decided to end it that way. He had more questions, but asking her more and more would provoke her into telling him less; he figured she would probably feel like she's telling too much to Leon. He wanted her to answer his questions one at a time. Still, his curiosity managed to beat the better of him.

"Well, is it safe from Wesker's custody?" He asked.

"I can't be sure of that… we know he's not stupid." Ada replied, "But the least I can say is it would take some time before he would find it."

It didn't do much to calm help relieve Leon, but at least he knew now that he could trust her.

"Alright then, I believe you…"

"So," Ada began a new topic, "you got plans tomorrow?"

"Nah, I got two weeks off. Should've asked for an extension though."

Ada finally flashed a smile, "then I guess you could spend all the time with me together."

"Hmm… would I enjoy it?"

"You just wait and see."

With that, Leon half expected this and the other half of him didn't. Her lips matched his, and he could feel the freshest taste of any woman's lips. He never thought he would ever do such a thing in such an early time, when he and Ada haven't met or known each other that well. Or at least not well enough to do what they were doing right now.

Leon was in full bliss. He couldn't ask for anything more than the moment he was enduring through at that very moment. He didn't care what in the world was happening right now from the outside world. He was having what he wanted, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

The young nurse was looking through some of the doctor's materials as she picked the correct medicine that he had instructed her to bring. She knew how much pain the patient was in, and what he was going through. However, she was also a patient, but someone that no doctor but herself could cure. Despite how people had always given care, respect, and courage, she could not shake off the feeling of unknown loneliness that crept inside of her.

She sighed, wondering when it was her turn to go back to normalcy. What happened six years ago was more than a painful and horrifying experience. It was heartbreaking, to see her friends go down in peril. On top of that, she had never got to see the man that had helped her survive the incident.

"Nurse Chambers," the doctor called out, "is there a problem?"

"Huh? Oh, no, nothing Doctor Yang."

The man was a senior South Korean male who was rather very gaunt, but all the shortness made up for his brains. He was curing more and more wounded North American marines that managed to return home. They either came back from Afghanistan or Iraq, only the good Lord would know what happened from whatever respective places these soldiers came from.

It was hard to believe for Rebecca that the once known S.T.A.R.S. medic had turned into a US military medic. It was tiresome to take the bullets off or to help other medics to put in artificial replicated body parts to replace their amputated ones. The latter, of course, disgusted her, despite seeing something like that happen a lot.

Being involved in the military work of the United States reminded her of Billy. The good man never meant to do any harm to anyone, in fact was trying to save people. His sacrifice of his career to save others all made him a convict for murder, which, all in all, would not make his life fair. He had faced prejudice from the world of justice, and was now only a known "dead" man.

She could feel his actual pain, inside out. The man may have had an attitude of a peacock at times, but she knew that inside he was a bear stuck in a cage throttled with rage from facing cruelty and unfairness from the world. No person would ever have to suffer through such injustice, especially a man who actually gave benefit towards the innocent people he was supposed to murder.

She wondered how he was doing now, though. Considering the destabilization of Raccoon City, unless if he managed to escape ahead of time, he would have certainly been really a hypothetical zombie or just dead.

Even then, how did he survive? He was exiled from the society, and returning to the city would mean immediate police intervention. He would have been wanted everywhere around Raccoon City. He couldn't have possibly walked his way out from the entire town itself… to another local city nearby. So the true question was, was he actually alive?

Rebecca thought of one answer. She believed that she was correct. She knew that true heroes never die. Just as General Douglas Macarthur said, he could have faded away instead of dying. It may have been more of a sentimental thing, but to her he never died…

* * *

The once known renegade US marine has lived a quiet life for some time now. He moved into a forest where he had a small cabin to live in. Once he settled there, he started his new life, and even changed his name to conceal himself. He was now named "Richard Coen", a so called brother of the renegade Billy Coen.

He had to be thankful though. She was an official, but ironically, they partnered up to work together and escape the nightmare in Arklay Mountains back six years ago. Through her trust he was not arrested and was still a free man.

He was a new person. He was no longer someone who fought for freedom, as the United States government was always "fighting" for. He believed that justice was not something that could be obtained that easily. It was all just a dream, and that the president was just someone who wanted nothing more than power over the beloved country in America.

But that was merely his own belief. Many would say he was either being brainless or insane.

Ironically, he never isolated himself from the society that he detested. The culture betrayed the way justice system worked, thus "freedom fighting" US marines would only end up killing more and more innocent lives.

In hopes of preventing to see that, he had left the city he used to grow up in for good. He was happy the way he was.

* * *

It was over two hours now.

The two had a magnificent time for themselves, as Ada rested her head on Leon's bare chest, in which he put his arm around her neck. He never expected this to happen so soon. He knew it would, one day or another. But then again, it was Ada; you could expect anything from her.

"So Leon…" Ada began, "any plans tomorrow?"

"Hmm… was thinking about bringing you somewhere."

"Oh?"

"Well, we're in that place right now…"

It took a moment for Ada to try to figure out what he was getting at, but she finally understood and smirked, "whatever helps you sleep at night, handsome."

Leon gave Ada a small peck on her hair, and relaxed his head on the pillow once more. He knew that from that night, his life would come to a big change.

* * *

**To be continued…**

_**I'd say this is a lame chapter, but again I'm pretty busy but I also feel bad for not posting a chapter so soon. It's short, and I could've written more, but hey, I have a life; life outside of comes first!**_

_**Anyways, if you guys don't mind… I have to go back to my iTunes to listen to more Michael Jackson songs… MICHAEL JACKSON FTW!**_


	9. The Greatest Moment of My Life

_**Hey guys, it's me once again, and I finally updated after getting my lazy ass off. I was busy playing F.E.A.R. 2 Project Origin and Halo Wars, both extremely fun games. Anyways, enjoy this chapter while you can :P ! It's short, but it does have its importance.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Greatest Moment of My Life**

Another day came, and Leon S. Kennedy was prepared for another day. The sun rose beautifully, but it was only as half as beautiful as the Asian woman who was standing right beside him. With her in his life, everything was going to change dramatically for him. A life with his long loved girl was all he could ask for, and he was happy to receive what he was wanting to have at that very moment.

"So, Mr. Kennedy," She began, "What are you planning to do today?"

"I don't know… you tell me." Leon grinned, putting his arm around Ada's shoulders.

"Hmm… I have lots of ideas in mind." She replied, trying to keep him interested.

"Yeah? I'm all ears." He said without any second thought.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

The scanner detected her inside the house.

"Continue tracking," the voice ordered, as he kept looking at the computer screen to see her coming out with him.

* * *

Moments later, Leon found himself at the driver's seat, with Ada sitting just beside him. They listened to some classic pop music playing on the radio. It was odd how they only met for such a short time, yet it felt like they knew each other for years. More than that, maybe even a whole lifetime.

The biggest mall in town was also always the busiest. More than half a million people were crowded inside the building, and it took them almost an hour to find a parking spot. Once they managed to find one, they were relieved to be able to walk again. It didn't take long before they managed to get out of the place and finally get inside the shopping complex itself. Just finding the spot itself made it seem like they've been there forever.

The shopping part was what exhausted Leon somewhat. Ada was busy buying all sorts of items. The list went on from clothing after clothing, music after music, and movies after movies. She was lucky to be dating a man who would have such a huge salary, and even after spending that much money he was still rich.

"You sure took my money for granted," Leon teased, as he carried the stack of items Ada bought.

"Can't help it, Leon. Haven't had this much fun in such a while." Ada exclaimed, stretching her arms a little bit.

It didn't take rocket science to figure out how excited she was. After all the spying and other agency involved bull crap she was involved in, there was no wonder why she was so damn excited. It didn't surprise Leon, nor did it really exhaust him. Maybe a tad, but had it been a different woman, he definitely would have just called it a day… or at least would've wanted to do so.

The two returned to the car and put all the stuff in the back seat. They ignored the stares other people gave them on how much stuff she bought, but to no surprise did Leon or Ada react. They knew something like this was going to happen. They were one of the very few people that were different from most other ordinary people around the world. They survived through impossible odds before, from surviving a town full of zombies to fighting a horde of Spanish savages. It was all damn worth it though, because at least they were rewarded… somewhat. They got the money and the luxury, no doubt about that. But they knew that money wasn't everything or a solution all their problems. That's something everybody learns at a young age, but they especially took that lesson to heart. The most important thing you could ever do is to save the one you love the most before you go and save yourself. That was their philosophy.

Most people were just too damn self-centered to even understand such concept. Maybe some people may understand a tad bit of that, but Leon and Ada seemed to have understood the importance more than regular people around the street would.

* * *

The two chose to hit an amusement park next. Rides came and went, roller coasters speeding down through the tracks, horror filled rides not horrifying them at all (the people behind however screamed so much the two got sick), snacks were bought and eaten while they were around… in other words it was just plain fun. They couldn't have had any moment more fun than they were experiencing now. Leon and Ada had finally spent good quality time together, instead of going through spying and all that bull crap.

"I couldn't have had any more fun than I had right now." Ada commented, as they walked towards the exit, after finishing off all their rides.

"There's nothing I can't do for you." Leon replied.

After all that fun, there was nothing left to do except to sit down on a nearby bench. Exhaustion was what filled Leon, since he wasn't ready for a trip to an amusement park. The rides were exciting as hell, though probably not as thrilling as the rides he had in Spain. At least these rides never had hostile group of beings jumping on to him and randomly attacking him with axes, pitchforks, or chainsaws. These had people screaming in joy.

"I haven't had fun like this in a long time, neither." Leon blurted, watching young kids get cotton candies.

"I thought you enjoyed what happened last night," Ada teased, pretending to sound disappointed.

"And that's what started the fun."

He couldn't agree with himself anymore. Ada had finally come to save his life from excessive work.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

The couple were finally at a beach. They didn't play on the sand or the ocean however. It was rather later in the evening, and although there were still some people walking around, the sunset was what mesmerized Leon and Ada.

"You see that sunset?" Leon said, pointing at it, "everytime I see something like that, it reminds me of someone."

"Really," Ada replied, knowing where he was going, "who would that certain somebody be?"

"I don't know, you tell me." He joked.

"We should make this our special spot… on this special day," Ada whispered, "the same day, every year, we come here to watch the sunset…"

Leon looked at her curiously. He also knew what she was getting at, but all just because of their first date? He couldn't question her though… besides, maybe this meant that she was trying to expand the relationship to something bigger. He never felt anything like this before, never felt so in love. He was now completely overwhelmed…

"You know what I think?" Leon began, "That's quite an awful idea… an awfully awesome idea, I should say."

Ada was able to sense the humour he was getting at, and she took the joke. She giggled, "then it's a promise."

* * *

_**Meanwhile… elsewhere…**_

"Oh Chris…" Jill whispered.

"Yeah?" The man replied, looking away from his laptop.

"Do you remember what day this is?" She whispered softly.

"Uh…"

Chris suddenly exclaimed, "HOLY SHIT! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PAY OUR GAS BILL TODAY!! THANKS FOR THE REMINDER, JILL!"

However, now it was her turn to exclaim, but not in surprise. In anger.

"You dope!! It's our three year anniversary!!!"

"I-It is…?" Chris cocked an eyebrow.

He stared at the calendar, and Jill clearly marked the day with "our anniversary", as well as Chris' writing that said, "time to pay gas bill".

"Uh… AH HA HA HA HA! I guess I uh… I didn't see your writing?" Chris sheepishly laughed.

"Nice try, Chris… can't you see my writing is much bigger, as opposed to your tiny little writing? Besides, why the fuck would I draw a big heart on it as opposed to merely just circling it? Don't you get the hint?"

Chris shifted his eyes rapidly, in utter guilt. How could he forget their three year anniversary for their relationship? They definitely weren't ready for a wedding, that's for sure, but even a relationship out of marriage needs to be taken seriously.

"I'm so sorry Jill!! I uh… I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!" Chris apologized, pleadingly.

"No, forget it! You don't understand relationship that well, do you?!" Jill angrily replied, getting herself a leather jacket.

"A-are you… where are you going?" Chris asked, even though he was afraid of whatever her answer might be.

"Far away from here, that's for sure!!" She thundered, and shut the door hard enough that there was an echo for a few seconds.

He stared at the door as if doing so would make her return. He could not believe what he had just done…

A few minutes passed, and he was starting to think about whether he should go after Jill to apologize. It wasn't like he was wanting to do so, but the fact that she could be anywhere, the mall, to a friend's house, or a baseball batting machine, wouldn't help him much. He could try calling her cell, but it's not like she would tell him either. He was trying to do so, but he feared that Jill would yell at him even more, which would ruin the relationship… although then again, not calling her would make it seem like he doesn't care.

He picked up the phone and dialled her cell number…

"We're sorry, the number you have reached is unavailable…"

_Fuck._

* * *

The happy couple finally arrived home, and as soon as they opened and locked the doors, they laid down on the couch for more kissing. A few minutes later their clothes were off and they were having a moment similar to the one last night.

"Can't believe you left me behind all these years," Leon whispered.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore…" Ada answered softly, and continued to kiss him.

However, they had little to no idea that someone was waiting for them. And that he would come to them very soon.

* * *

**To be continued…**

_**Sorry about the super late update you guys, but I've been having too much fun with F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin and Halo Wars. I know this chapter seems lazily written, but hey, I need my moments of funness too :D**_

**_Nonetheless, PLEASE R&R... before I comeandeatyoualive I mean just please R&R!_**


	10. Inconvenient Encounter

_**Alright guys, this is the next chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Inconvenient encounter**

_RINNNGGGGGG_

The last thing Leon wanted to hear was the sound of a telephone ringing at 8 AM in the morning. Normally he had to wake up at least at 5 AM for work, but since he hadn't slept well in such a long time, he wanted some peace in his sleep. The woman of his life was right beside him. The face of peace in her sleep was now broken by the unwanted telephone call by the unknown.

"Leon S. Kennedy speaking," Leon groaned, still tired.

"Kennedy, I thought you'd get used to getting early by now!"

It was the director of the government agency office, James Meister. It was obvious he was teasingly trying to sound serious to Leon.

"Well, I haven't had good sleep in ages, sir." Leon joked back.

"Well, we have an urgent meeting today, Leon… sorry to tell you in such short notice, but this is important. Get here by noon."

With that, Meister hung up, leaving Leon to sigh and curse under his breath. He then looked at Ada, because he felt like he would be committing a sin just to leave her. Then again, like any man, work is another important thing. He quickly got off the bed and headed to the bathroom, letting her sleep. He was glad that she didn't fully wake up, rather the least the phone did was just distract her a little bit. He immediately hit the shower, allowing his mind to wander off. Two weeks of break gone down the drain with this new mission. Funny thing was Meister never left important details out, should an urgent meeting be necessary.

He finished the showers and took a look at himself in the mirror. Despite the hot air condensing on his reflection, he clearly saw something about his face he didn't like; the scar. It was still there, notifying that the cut Krauser inflicted was rather bigger than he thought. At least it surprisingly healed quickly. Then again, during the battle he had the Plagas inside him, which probably helped the skin to contract together to stop the bleeding.

He washed himself and went out of the room, already seeing Ada out of bed already. The sound of the radio playing "I Think I Love You" by David Cassidy was playing downstairs, implying that she already went downstairs. He quickly got himself dressed in his usual work attire; a white shirt and a necktie with black pants and socks. The only time he would ever wear anything else would be when he was on a mission. He preferred the latter better, despite how the certain clothing would endanger him. The former obviously wasn't as comfortable.

He quickly walked downstairs to see Ada cook breakfast. It hit him to see her do this; it already felt like they were married.

"Good morning, San Fransisco," She joked.

"Good morning, your highness," He teased, as he bowed.

She then took the toasts out as they popped out from the toaster, and put the eggs on the dish as well. She later poured him a cup of orange juice, and handed him a fork.

"Wow Ada, I never really asked you to do this, but I guess I owe this to ya," Leon laughed, and took his bite.

"Hey, it's your fault I woke up so early," Ada teased, popping in another couple pieces of bread into the toaster.

"In my defence, it was my boss."

"Oh, shut up and just eat."

The two giggled as Leon finished his breakfast, he got up.

"If you need anything or something happens, remember my cell phone number's on my desk, right next to my computer. You could also call Chris and Jill if I'm not available." Leon explained, as he headed towards the garage after picking up his shoes.

"Oh, don't worry. You know me," She replied, gesturing a gun point with her fingers.

"Right… well hope I get back soon." Leon laughed, and opened the garage door and soon the car itself. Soon, the engine roared and he was out of sight.

* * *

"We found the subject…"

"Good, get ready to move out."

* * *

Claire, along with Jill, was baking cookies for Leon, who came back from the mission in Spain not too long ago. He expressed how that one mission was too much for him, and knew how much he went through just to rescue the president's daughter. It was initially Claire's idea, in which she asked Jill to help out, who happily agreed. They wanted his two week break worthwhile somehow, and the least they could give were homemade cookies.

They soon put the pan of yet unbaked cookies into the oven, and set the temperature just the way they needed to be.

"Just wait for a few minutes… it'll be done soon." Jill said, taking her apron off.

"Gee, Jill… thanks for helping me with this little treat. Can't cook a damn thing myself," Claire sheepishly laughed.

"Well, not just a treat for Leon, but also for his new girlfriend."

"Ooo girlfriend?"

"Yeah…" Jill's cheerful voice soon turned into an unconfident one, as she took a seat in the dining room.

"Jill? Are… are you okay? Is something wrong?" Claire asked, looking slightly concerned.

"She… well she was an ex-umbrella agent. Leon told me what happened to her, and that she was forced to do Wesker's errands unwillingly."

"…Well she isn't going to do anything wrong to us or any other Racoon City survivors, right?" Claire wondered, sitting right beside Jill.

"Nah, it's just what she went through that gives me the chills. But hey, they seem happy together to me, guess that's all that matters," The brunette giggled.

They soon waited for the oven to indicate that the cookies were baked and ready to eat…

* * *

Ada sighed, being bored out of her life for the past few hours without Leon. He only had one set of house keys so far, meaning that Ada wouldn't be able to go out without leaving the doors unlocked. She should've asked him for keys of her own… although she had to remember that they never promised this would be her permanent home for the rest of her life. Leon obviously wouldn't mind, though. Neither would Ada, should he agree with her.

She soon looked outside the window to see a couple of trucks parked right in front of the house, as she wondered what the hell was going on here. Did someone say that an Umbrella agent was living in the building?

She swiftly looked around for a weapon, and the closest weapon she had with her was a kitchen knife. Her pistol in her briefcase was all the way in her room, and by the time she gets there and load up the clip of ammo, they would bust in and she'd be dead.

The telephone rang, at the most inconvenient time. She turned around and reluctantly answered it. She grabbed her knife on one hand and took the receiver in the other.

"Hello…?" Ada cautiously responded.

"Miss Wong… what a shame that you had to make things end up this way."

The voice was so familiar…

"W-Wesker?"

The man chuckled, "Yes, Ada… I guess you forgot that your mission was to assassinate Mr. Scott Kennedy, not make a good time of yourself there. Haven't you realized that the gun in your briefcase had a tracking device attached to it? On top of that… I still read Kennedy's life signs… meaning that you refused to accomplish your mission."

_The tracking device…? So the trucks out there…_

"Something's about to happen to you very soon, Miss Wong… really soon."

BOOM

The door blew open somehow, causing any objects near it to fly away. Ada turned to see a group of 5 Umbrella agents holding her at gun point, and one of them looked just too familiar.

"Ni-Nikolai Genovaif? What are you doing here??" She questioned, backing away from them.

"That should be least of your concerns, Ada…" He answered, as he motioned his men to go and take her.

Ada soon saw this time to slash her knife at the soldiers. The swing slashed one man's throat while the end of the motion stabbed the man right between the eyes. In swift motion she took the knife out and stabbed the next man in the chest, but the fourth one took the knife out of her hands attempted to restrain her. However, she quickly kicked him in the groin and punched his face, knocking him out.

Nicolai, however, was nowhere in sight. She cautiously looked around the room, quickly picking up one of the soldier's USP along the way. She sat down and leaned her back against a wall to avoid any surprises, as she looked around and pointed the handgun in every direction there were.

The gun flew out of her hands not too long after, unfortunately, as Nicolai approached her, holding her at gunpoint with his Desert Eagle.

"You're not going to take me or kill me…" Ada growled, clenching her fist.

"Leon isn't going to come for you, bitch," Nicolai came closer to her, still holding her at gun point.

The Asian woman immediately stood up and attempted to punch him, in which he blocked it with ease. She then attempted to sweep kick, the fastest physical technique she was able to do. Even that was blocked with ease, as Nicolai remained unharmed.

Now it was his turn. He grinned at her, and grabbed her by the throat. She quickly kicked him in the chest to make him stop, in which it did. It was only for a moment, however. The next thing she realized, the Umbrella henchman was right behind her and stuffed a napkin filled with liquid onto the lower part of her face, and soon her vision became blurry. She was beginning to lose consciousness, and the last thing she thought about was her fear of leaving Leon and picturing his upset face once again.

* * *

"We got her, Wesker," Nicolai spoke through his radio.

"Good, now bring her back here. She'll be surprised to see what we have in store for her," Wesker replied, and hung up.

* * *

Leon arrived to his office, as he saw Meister giving him a serious look.

"Sir, what happened?" Leon wondered, trying to start serious business.

"Leon, Leon, Leon… you're late…"

Soon the doors behind Meister opened to reveal the presidential family and other agents shouting "SURPRISE!"

Initially the blonde man wondered what was going on, until he realized that this was something he got for rescuing Ashley. She was there, her father was there, everyone was.

"Agent Leon Kennedy, I am gratefully thankful for your actions!! This is the least I could do to repay you!!" President Graham announced, shaking Leon's hand.

"Wow, thank you sir… I never expected this at all," Leon chuckled, looking at the room he was in. Snacks, food, even cakes were filled on the tables. He only wished he brought Ada along, should she have also found out what this was about.

"Well, I at least hope you find our surprise enjoyable at the least!" The president laughed, patting him on the back.

* * *

Jill and Claire were on their way to Leon's house, and it was at least in sight.

"I sure hope they enjoy these," Claire blurted, glancing at the box of cookies.

Much to their surprise, however, the doorframe was missing the door itself. They saw pieces of it on the ground, prompting them to rush into the house to see what the hell happened. A pair of shoes were still at the entrance, and they investigated the house even further. A kitchen knife was left on the floor, and a noticeably large bullet hole was on the wall.

"What could've happened here…?" Claire wondered, picking up the kitchen knife.

"I know as much as you do… better call Leon and let him know what happened." Jill replied, as she looked around for a telephone.

However, she stopped all of a sudden, as something hit her…

"Uh… Ada…? Ada?"

Incidentally, it would've been a stupid thing to call out for her, but it would've confirmed whether she was either injured, dead, or disappeared. Seeing as how she got no response, she headed for the telephone, expecting how Leon would react to this news.

* * *

Leon wasn't particularly have fun so far. It hasn't been long since he left home and he missed Ada already, wanting to hear her voice. He found it hard to believe he was crazy about her, maybe just because she finally decided to extend her hand to him and give him a chance to be happy. He knew a lot of women whom had a crush on him, at least 3 of them. Two of them were beautiful, but were complete backstabbers to the max. The third one was a house of a house, and also a clingy bitch. Ada was just perfect for him, and being with her for just few days changed his world.

He felt his cell phone vibrate, making him leave the room to lessen the background noise and to hear the recipient well. He opened up his cellphone and answered, "hello?"

"Leon… I uh… I have some bad news." The voice belonged to Jill, "your house… it's been broken into."

He was shocked for words. This was utterly random, yet shocking. What the hell would have happened at this time when things were going just fine? Why the hell was this happening to him? More importantly… was Ada alright?

"Stay there, I'm on my way." Leon finished, and hung up, and rushed into the party room and walked up to the president, "sir, I'm sorry, but something big just happened… I have to go."

"…What? B…but…"

"Please, this is absolutely important."

"…That's a shame… alright, Leon. Though we can't have this little party without you…"

Leon paused for a bit, and said, "think of it as a welcome back for Ashley, sir. No need to thank me,"

It never was Leon to be modest, or at least rarely. However, it was the most logical way of making the people there feel better and not make the party they worked hard to set up go to waste. He walked out of the room in speed, and headed for the garage. He had to make sure Ada was okay.

**To be continued…**

_**Guys, I honestly don't know when I'll update. I mean, university's starting for me, and I'll be pretty damn busy by then… but I'll try to manage, and hopefully update at least 1-3 times per month (only 1 most likely). R&R nonetheless!**_


	11. Guns, Villains, Rescue

_**Alright well, promise is a promise, so I'm finally updating! Enjoy.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11: Guns, villains, rescue**

Leon arrived from the party in the speed of sound. He needed to know what the hell happened to Ada while he was gone… if a house was broken into, there was definitely trouble. Ada was a strong woman, and she would be more than capable to make her stand. If the house was broken into, then it would have meant that something bad happened to her.

That, or she had been playing along from the start.

He didn't care what would happen next; he needed to get home fast. For Ada, for his own dignity, for his own sake.

_I love you…_

His own voice echoed. It was the one phrase he wanted to say to her throughout the six year period he truly wanted to see her.

_Don't you ever let me go…_

Leon shook off his own thoughts. This wasn't the time to think about that. Her safety mattered more to him than anything else.

* * *

"She sure made one hell of a mess."

Jill and Claire Redfield stood in the living room, looking at the dead bodies lying on the floor. Motionless as they were, not a single one seemed to be breathing. Somewhat disgusted by the sight, the two women moved closer for a better investigation.

"Better check what they have here…" Jill suggested, as she bent down to take a look at one of the dead men, "might give us a clue on what they came here for."

"I don't know Jill… they're Umbrella, and they're good at hiding things." Claire sighed, taking a look at another man's body.

She soon decided to check on him, but the moment she did, she could feel him suddenly move. Initially a little freaked out, she let out a small yelp, which caught Jill's attention. He groggily got up and looked up, slowly beginning to realize what he was seeing.

His tired face soon turned into that of an alert, panic-stricken mood. He sat down on a corner and quickly drew his pistol, aiming at both women.

"STAY BACK… S-S-STAY BACK BITCH!!" He screamed, holding the women at gunpoint.

Jill remained calm as usual, while Claire was becoming a little more nervous.

"I don't know here _my_ gun is when I need it…" Jill whispered, as she slowly raised her hands in surrender.

"Better do as he says though… or we're good as dead…" Claire whispered back, doing the same thing.

"Hold on… let me try talking to him…"

Jill took a step, but not another more, and quickly gave her a wink.

"Look, calm down, we're not here to hurt you… but we want to ask you who you are…"

_Wow… reverse psychology… hope that works…_ Claire thought, able to see through Jill.

"S-S-SS-S-S-SS-S-S-STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!! DO NOT SEE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?? DO YOU?! OH MY GOD HE'S GONNA KILL ME DAMN IT HE'S GONNA FUCKING KILL ME!!" The man thundered, obviously unable to control his volume.

"Who? Just calm down, you have to level with me here…" Jill said softly, in hopes of getting the man to give some answers.

"IT'S NO USE PRETENDING… JUST STAY BACK, STAY BACK DAMN YOU STAY BACK!!!"

"It's no use…" Jill whispered to Claire, sighing.

Suddenly the man screamed at the top of his lungs and randomly fired his gun, immediately prompting Jill and Claire to take cover. They finally heard clicks from the gun, prompting he didn't have any ammo left. This allowed Jill to proceed to the man swiftly and take his gun. She tossed it away to the opposite direction, but that's when she realized her mistake. He immediately put his arm around her neck, and put a knife near her chin.

"Don't get any closer!!!! I'M WARNING YOU!!" The man roared, as Claire attempted to approach.

"Okay, easy… don't do anything rash now…" She said, keeping her hands high up in the air.

"C-C-Claire…" Jill's voice strained…

_*BANG!*_

The man soon loosened his grip on Jill and felt a sharp pain in his arm. Jill finally gasped and finally ran up to where Claire was. They watched the man wince, and try getting some air out while also trying to get the bullet off.

They turned around to see the assailant…

"Hope I didn't come too late."

"L-Leon??" Jill and Claire both called out.

The blonde man soon approached the Umbrella agent and held him at gunpoint.

"Okay, tell me now, asshole… what the fuck do you think you're doing here?" Leon, although remaining calm, showed signs of anger through his facial expression.

"He's gonna kill me damn it… He's gonna kill me if I didn't do it!!" The agent cried, fearing death.

"Who?" Leon snarled, continuing to glare at him.

"A-A-Albert Wesker!!"

Leon, Jill, and Claire were shocked to hear the name of their worst enemy. What the hell was this son of a bitch trying to do this time?

"Well what does Umbrella have to do with breaking into my home then, huh?" Leon continued to question the man, even if he was somewhat certain what the answer would be.

"I-It's FUCKING…"

All of a sudden the man began to react to something. He continuously struggled to breathe, and eventually his skin began to mutate and his face no longer looked human. Leon, Claire, and Jill cocked their eyebrows and soon the human turned into a monster. It rather looked like a Hunter; claws, large teeth, green skin, but it was also just about triple the size of a regular Hunter B.O.W.

"I've had worse days…" Leon muttered under his breath, and aimed his gun straight into the B.O.W, then immediately turned to Jill and Claire. He quickly picked up the gun that was near the former soldier earlier and quickly gave the gun to Jill, and gave the magazines the soldier dropped as well.

"What about her?" Jill asked, as she filled the gun with a fresh clip.

"Can you hold that thing off?" Leon inquired, firing back at the creature.

"I'll try!" She replied, as she opened fire.

"Claire, follow me!" Leon ordered, as Claire quickly obeyed. He led her to his bedroom and opened up a small safe locker, and opened it up and gave her a .44 Magnum Revolver.

"Use this, but I only have one magazine!" Leon said, giving her the weapon.

"No worries, I'll make my shots count!" Claire nodded, and the two quickly went downstairs.

Jill was already struggling with the monster in the meantime. While the monster could not lay a finger on her, the bullets she was firing were simply just tickling it. That was Leon and Claire's prompt to quickly open fire as well, but additional firepower had limited effect on the creature. All it did was to turn its attention towards Leon and Claire instead. It jumped towards Leon, and it nearly impaled its claws into Leon until he shot one of the creature's eyes out. It then screamed and went on its knees, but soon it went completely wild and swung its claws in every direction it was facing in attempts to hit something. Jill took the time to aim for the other eye, thus making it completely blind.

However, it was simply going wild, and the guns had very little effect on it. However, Jill looked at the weapons one of the dead soldiers dropped, and soon got an idea.

"Leon, Claire, I have an idea; lure this thing outside!" Jill ordered, and picked up the Thumper Launcher and went outside.

Leon and Claire shot at the creature. They were aware it wouldn't hurt him, but it would know which direction it's coming from. It followed the bullets, but unfortunately Leon was already out and Claire had one round left with her.

However, by the time they were there, they were already outside. Jill took the time to aim at the B.O.W.

"Take cover!" She yelled, as the two quickly went back into the house and she fired Thumper rounds into the creature. They exploded upon impact, and soon the skin began to make some sort of "crack" sounds. After a few more shots, it's actual flesh was exposed. Jill dropped the Thumper and quickly got out the pistol she was carrying, and fired at the spot at least five consecutive times. The creature soon bled out to death and died slowly.

Leon and Claire quickly got out of cover and took a look at the downed B.O.W.

"He's dead, right?" Claire asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah." Leon replied, checking for possible vitals… cautiously.

"I'm going to report this to HQ… and tell Chris." Jill said, as she turned to face Leon.

"Leon…"

"It's alright. I'm going to find her." Leon said, "for sure."

He then turned to his house, which was now a complete mess.

"…and I just got another reason to hate Umbrella."

* * *

_**Phew! Sorry for the ridiculously long delay, but university life really drains the life out of me. On top of that, I got Modern Warfare 2 and holy crap it was fun and I played that game just about at every opportunity I got (instead of updating this fic… so sue me :P)**_

_**Also planning to get a new game soon… I'm thinking Street Fighter 4 or Pokemon Soul Silver version. Any suggestions would be accepted.**_

_**Peace.**_


	12. Shock

_**Well, after months of writer's block, I am back to write more. University life is pretty much a mental suicide for me, but hey, I chose this path and I might as well find a way out of this hellhole eventually.**_

_**On top of school, my horribly slow update comes from playing Modern Warfare 2 and Street Fighter IV excessively for the past few months. Pretty fun, but school and life outside of Internet comes first. As of the present day updates happen to be in the last 3 things in my priority list. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy writing fanfics, but it's more priority than a hobby list for me.**_

_**You may notice how short this chapter is, but I'll be pretty busy in the following months.**_

_**Last announcement, for those who have read my other fic, "Under the Depths of Fate", which is my sequel to Haunted Memories and She Who Returned, that story is considered CANCELLED. Simply put, I am horribly disappointed with my work for my F.E.A.R. fanfic series, and I think I'll make Haunted Memories my last fic in the F.E.A.R. universe.**_

_**That is all. Enjoy.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 12: Shock  
**

She woke up from the darkness, beginning to wonder where on Earth she was. The last thing her memory served for her was of someone breaking into Leon's house, but that was all she could remember. Everything else either seemed blank, or she was simply just too drowsy to try to remember. She tried to move, but her hands and feet were bound on to a table.

"I see you've awakened, Ms. Wong," A familiar voice spoke up, and she instantly recognized the voice.

"…and I see you're going to try to enjoy me do whatever it takes to get out of your sight," Ada replied back, with a slight sense of hostility in her eyes.

"Ah, despite the lack of energy and privileges available to you at this moment, you still have the motivation to talk back to your employer…"

Wesker stood up from his seat, and slowly approached her. He put his hand on her cheek, and caressed it down to her neck.

"I see you had quite a hell of a time with your "client" that I asked you to deal with." He said, lacking any emotion in his voice.

"What are you planning to do… to him, or me, or… both of us?" Ada questioned, swinging her face to try to keep his hand off her.

"I'm glad you asked… Well I have quite a trick up my sleeve, but I think I'll play my cards when the time is right," Wesker grinned.

He pulled out a syringe of what seemed like a sample of one of Umbrella's viruses, or the Las Plaggas sample that she retrieved in Spain. Whatever the case was, anyone who knew either Wesker or Umbrella well would immediately recognize that any vials a staff member carries would fuck up one's organs to the core. This concerned Ada somewhat, considering she was in a position where she was completely helpless. However, despite her situation, she remained calm as usual. After all, seeing fear in one's face was what Wesker just loved to see.

"This is something I plan on injecting… when that time is right. And I just happen to know when the time is right… so I think I'll have you warned for now. I must apologize for the spoiler, but the bigger surprise is what would happen to you once those contents go inside your organs… and how I long to see Leon's reaction when he sees you!" He chuckled, and walked out of the room after placing the needle on to another table.

* * *

The investigation didn't take long. Chris's team came over to Leon's house, as he went up to Jill and Claire and telling them how worried he was when they went inside. However, that level of worry was rather minimal to Leon's eyes. They all knew they've been in hell on Earth before, and compared to those incidents this was almost nothing. Still, one would never know what to expect with an incident with a clue of Umbrella written all over it.

The blonde man couldn't help but sigh. His house was broken into and his loved one disappeared without any warning or sign. There was the urge for him to go out and look for the perpetrators and Ada, but without a single bit of clue, it would be no different from looking for a needle in a haystack. Not a single one of those men were alive to give even the most useless answer to give the slightest clue.

He got people to fix his home as well. Most of the time if things went wrong, Leon wouldn't even bother calling anyone else; he was quite a handyman himself. Unfortunately getting all that damage fixed would be too much for him, so getting a group of others would help him immensely. He had people he knew quite well, so he figured he might as well ask them, in exchange for some salary or drinks.

Unfortunately this wouldn't be the ideal place to stay in for the night. He certainly couldn't sleep outside though.

"What are you going to do now, Leon?" Chris asked, approaching him with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"It's not like I have any leads… I'd rather get my house fixed first while I look into this whole incident," Leon replied, grabbing the cup and taking a sip.

Chris gave a small laugh. Ada was much more important to him, but a man without shelter would be able to do very little.

"Reminds me of the time when Claire and I lost our home… it was tough, because without a proper sense of safety, there was little to nothing we could do." Chris stated, taking a sip as well.

"I wonder where Ada is now then… one minute it feels like we're going to be together for the rest of our lives, the next she's gone," Leon said, "…but there's very little part of me that's telling me to stop. I'm only held back by lack of clues to get me anywhere."

"I admire your determination, Leon. After hearing from MY superiors about a government agent going into Spain filled with chuck load of insane maniacs, my respect for you soared. I personally think if that's the sort of thing you can do well, I figure you'd be able to save Ada."

Leon was rather thankful for having friends such as Chris. Throughout the six years from 1998 to 2004, they were the reasons why Leon had risen from a nervous rookie cop to a much a more competent fighter. He never saw himself as a hero of any type, but there would be certain individuals who would see him as one. Claire was one of those people who admired him for his bravery, and following Claire came Chris and Jill, eventually flowing to Barry Burton, Carlos Olivera, and Rebecca Chambers.

"Say, you hungry?" Chris wondered, "Was about to ask Jill if she wants to eat out tonight."

"Not exactly hungry, but if you guys are going to grab a bite I wouldn't mind." Leon answered.

"Great, why not go to that White Spot just a few blocks away? Closest one for both of us anyway."

Leon simply shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me,"

* * *

Wesker came back inside after just a few minutes, watching Ada still struggling to get out. Although the strength of her struggling wasn't as strong as before, she was still showing signs of wanting to leave immediately. Of course, Wesker himself never had plans with her… yet.

"We survived through 1998 together, Ada… and quite frankly, you should always remember I was the one who kept you alive through the entire ordeal." Wesker spoke up, stopping Ada from struggling. She never wanted to really listen to him, but what he said was completely undeniable or ignorable.

"I know I'm a monster to the eyes of people like you, who managed to live through nightmares like what we went through… and quite frankly, however you think of me is of no concern to Umbrella. Now, if this is what you may consider a sign of disrespect to my own employee, I don't give a shit… next time you go on a mission I assign, don't just mess it up, but show me some fucking courtesy along the way too… after all, as I just said, I'm not just your employer Ada, I'm your saviour." He completed.

Ada thought the best course of action would be to simply not respond to him. She would've found ways to object, but she was at his mercy. If this wasn't the case, she would've found ways to escape; knowing her survival skills that she used over the last few years, she was confident that she could even get away from Wesker.

Of course, that went without saying that Wesker would eventually make her kick the bucket.

"As I just said though, as your employer, you're going to tell me everything… or rather, _confirm_ everything... after looking up your files, it seems you've been working as a spy for another company. It doesn't look like I need to ask you for confirmation, because it doesn't seem like you'd be telling me… and I have what I need here… the company you work for… PA Company as you call it… now I know what that PA stands for, Ms. Wong; Project Ada, working on ways to counter these biological chemicals like the T-Virus or the Las Plagas… it's quite amusing how this company was named after you…" Wesker said, not even looking at Ada but instead at her files that he recently retrieved.

Ada finally decided to speak up, "Why don't you tell me where you got that information before you spark my curiosity any further,"

"I sent Agent Nicolai to force one of the members… interrogated and tortured him… he died because he wouldn't dare to stop holding his tongue. Well, he had a piece of ID representing his membership, and they infiltrated the area and took some of their files…"

"And just how the hell did you know about him?"

"We keep track of every employee here, Ada… and you are no exception."

Ada was now too shocked for words. The company she had been working for was nearly dead… There was still the HQ at Hong Kong, but if these guys had infiltrated their HQ in California then most likely they knew where the Hong Kong headquarters would be.

"You didn't think I'd catch that on, did you?" Wesker smirked.

"Not really, but I always thought a freak would go to extreme measures like this." Ada snapped.

That wasn't the smartest move, however. She immediately felt a bit of pain on her neck, as Wesker gripped on to it tightly.

"I'm pretty sure I made it clear about showing me some courtesy, Ms. Wong. Must I give you a lecture on how much pain I can inflict without cause as well?"

Ada soon made the expression of her face of surrender, and breathed heavily upon Wesker finally letting her go. She wasn't going to like her time here, not one bit.

* * *

**To be continued…**

_**Okay, I'm aware of the slow update, and I SHOULD'VE made this chapter longer than it should be. I have midterms week after week after week, so there's very little time, but I didn't want to keep you folks for too long so I just wrote a new chapter. Hope you enjoy.**_


End file.
